Lost, Found and Lost Again
by XxSweet MitsukaixX
Summary: Kai returns home one night, frozen and injured. What happened to the stoic captain of GRevolution and how is Tala involved? TalaxKai ReixKai
1. Returning Home

Hi everyone!!! Well this is my second beyblade fic and I hope you enjoy it.

**Summary: **Kai returns home one night, frozen and injured. What happened to the stoic captain of G-Revolution and how is Tala involved? TalaxKai ReixKai

**Warnings: **Yaoi aka malexmale relationship. If you don't like don't read. This is your chance to click that little 'back' button. Oh and as well as a handful of Kai angst.

Kai: Oh no! Not another deranged girl who wants to make my life a living hell!!! What have I done to deserve this???

S.M: (dats me!!!!!!) Ummm...Want a cookie??

Kai: -glares- That's not an answer!!

S.M: -dies under intensity of glare-

S.M's Angel: I'm back!!! (Kai: rolls eyes great...) mwahahahahahahaha...-cough- -choke- newaiz...plz read O: )

* * *

Chapter One: Returning Home

He kept running, the thick tress swallowing up his slim figure. His feet barely grazing the soaked ground as he ran in a direction of which he didn't know the destination, mud and rocks flying up at his heels, his clothes and hair plastered to his body. He could still hear his voice yelling at him, still see the image imprinted his head, eating away at his state of mind, reducing him to a bundle of shivering nerves. His breath caught in his throat and he stumbled, the ground coming up to meet him harshly, but he couldn't find the strength to stand up. Couldn't find the strength to ignore the stabbing pain shooting up and down his weakened body, a feat he would've easily pulled off. Couldn't find the strength to quench the tears trailing down his porcelain cheeks, immediately being swallowed up by the unforgiving rain. Rain was meant to wash away impurities, but why did it feel like all it was doing was weighing him down for the things he had committed in his past? Weighing him down with what he had just committed mere minutes ago?

Curling up around himself, arms desperately clinging to bloodied legs, the teen sobbed, heart-wrenching sobs that resounded around the deserted woods, cutting through the silence that had reigned since he set foot in its mystical aura. Even the animals seemed to feel his pain, as they watched him from their respectable habitats, none making a sound, their eyes downcast. None dared to venture out to comfort this lost child. Yes, a child. Even though he was at the age of adolescence, matured more than his years required, all he was, was a child, a child that had been through so much in such little time, a child forced to forget his own happiness and any other feeling considered weak, shielding his emotions by an emotionless façade. But that shield had finally cracked completely, worn away in the last few years by the people he came to realise were his friends, and finally shattered on this dreadful night, leaving behind nothing but the child he was once meant to be, and yet never will be. So they stood in a solemn silence, just watching as the teen sobbed, his voice cracking as the rain pounded down mercilessly.

The teen lay there until he could cry no more, entrancing crimson eyes dull and guilt-stricken as he looked up at the clearing night sky through unseeing eyes, unable to take anything in, his mind replaying that dreadful scene in his head over and over again, driving him to the brink of insanity. Crimson eyes suddenly snapped back into focus, and the teen shook his head, mud soaked metallic silver bangs whipping his pale face. Slowly, unsurely, the teen stood up, wincing at the throbbing pain shooting up and down his leg and looked at his surroundings. He glanced around, unsure of where to go in such a vast expanse of densely crowded land and shivered from the cold that suddenly engulfed him, and wrapped his arms around himself tightly. Realising he had to move, he set off in no particular direction, hoping that lady luck would be on his side for the first time this night.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rei sighed and glanced towards the clock for the hundredth time that evening, and took a sip of his hot chocolate-gone-cold. He settled back into the plush, creamy leather sofa, the fingers of one hand lightly tapping the armrest in annoyance, the other wrapped tightly around his cool mug. Golden eyes glancing around the barely furnished, yet cosy room, with its leather seats and oak coffee table, with few pictures of the teams they and encountered over the past few years, but his gaze settled on one specific picture set upon the mantle piece. It was of the whole team after the last world tournament against BEGA, Tyson, Max, Daichi, Kenny, Hiro, himself and Kai.

After the tournament, Kai and Rei had moved into a flat together, preferring each other's company, than to the company of the other member's of the team, and they had been happy with that, apart from the few occasions when Tyson and Daichi had insisted of coming over and then making a huge mess of the place, resulting in a VERY angry Kai, who had kicked them out without a second thought, stating that they never come back, but of course, knowing them they would and did, amny more times after that.

Rei chuckled to himself a bit, remembering one specific occasion when the terrible duo had invited themselves over, not knowing that Kai was re-painting the sitting room, and Tyson and Daichi being Tyson and Daichi had somehow managed to tip five cans of paint over Kai, who needless to say was furious and started yelling at them, but Tyson and Daichi couldn't take him seriously, considering the poor teen was covered head to toe in blues, whites, creams and reds. Rei remembered the after affects of that paint incident; in other words, helping Kai clean up, and grinned impishly.

Rei had stopped trying to deny his feelings for the crimson-eyed youth, instead accepting them wholly, and watching the object of his desire, using their friendship, to 'flirt harmlessly' with the teen, who still seemed oblivious. Kai might be clever when it came to strategies and coping with stressful situations, but he was as slow as Tyson when it came to what other's felt about him.

Rei snorted, typical Kai. Speaking of Kai, where was the crimson-eyed beauty? He had left earlier that morning and now it was going on one in the morning, and still no sign of him. Rei sighed and stood up, placing his mug down on the table gently, and stretched his feline body, and groaned, feeling the small bones in his back crack. He walked over to the window and looked out, glad to see that the rain had let up, covering the ground with a shimmering layer of water.

Turning away, he headed for the bedroom, but stopped as he heard a soft thud. Curious, Rei headed to the front door and looked out through the peephole, but saw nothing out of the ordinary. Shrugging his shoulders, he turned towards the bedroom again. Another thud resounded through the room and Rei whipped around, somewhat frightened. Cautiously tip-toeing back to the door, he opened it, and was shocked when a body fell forwards, soaked to the bone.

Kneeling down quickly, he gently flipped the body over, and had to refrain from crying out, as Kai's face looked up at him, the skin paler than usual, and the normally full, pink lips were blue. Rei immediately lifted the teen in to his arms, and headed towards the bedroom, kicking the front door shut behind him.

Tenderly placing Kai's body on his bed, Rei set about removing the soaked clothes, gasping in surprise at the amount of cuts and bruises that littered the pale skin, and what looked to be a gun shot wound on the teen's leg, which happened to be bleeding profusely. All but running to the bathroom, Rei retrieved the first-aid kit and set about cleaning the wounds, taking extreme care as to not wake the teen, but froze at the coldness of Kai's skin. Jumping up, he ran to turn on the heaters, and get a few more blankets as well as two hot water bottles. Upon returning, he carried on cleaning the wounds, but stopped when he got to the bullet wound. Inspecting it carefully, he mopped up some of the blood and winced as he caught sight of the bullet, wedge deeply in the flesh. Getting some tweezers, he slowly eased the metal out, his heart clenching as Kai whimpered. Placing the offending piece of metal on the table, he tenderly wrapped the injury in gauze.

Sitting back, Rei looked over Kai's form sadly. Sighing, he covered the teen's body with blankets and set the hot water bottles at his side. He brushed slightly muddy bangs back from Kai's perfect features and frowned, golden eyes saddening.

"Oh, Kai…what happened to you?" Rei whispered.

Kai whimpered slightly at the touch, one single, whispered word passing through his lips.

"Tala…"

* * *

Yey!!! My first chappie done!!!! 

What did u think of it??? If you can find it in the goodness of your heart..and time...plz review!!!! Even one word would do!!

Kai: Noooooooo don't!!!!

S.M: -shoves Kai into a closet- Oh...Don't listen to him!! He's just cranky coz I didn't give him his cookie!! grrrrrrr...the stupid star thingy doesn't want to work. -pout-

review plz.

ja ne


	2. Feverish Whispers

Hi everybody!!!!! Thank you so much for those who reviewed!!! You know who you are…but for those who don't, I'll just mention them to you right now:

_Elemental Gypsy_

_Taizen_

_Tuli-Susi_

_P power_

_MikaMiko_

_Of or on_

Truthfully, if these people hadn't reviewed, I probably wouldn't have bothered to update. So thank you guys. Oh and thank you to those of you who read the story.

**Summary: **Kai returns home one night, frozen and injured. What happened to the stoic captain of G-Revolution and how is Tala involved? TalaxKai ReixKai

**Warnings: **Yaoi aka malexmale relationship. If you don't like don't read. This is your chance to click that little 'back' button. Oh and as well as a handful of Kai angst.

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer: ------- **hehehe...in all my excitement with writing the first chapter for this story…I completely forgot to write a disclaimer!! -grins sheepishly- Yeah…so…I do not own these brilliant characters as I do not have the intelligence to come up with such fine specimens…. unfortunately.

A/N – This chappie is rather slow and not that interesting…but it is needed in order for the plot to progress…so please bare with me.

* * *

Chapter Two: Feverish Whispers

"Tala…"

Rei frowned, unconsciously leaning forward, unsure of what he had just heard, even though the logical part of his mind mentioned that him being neko-jin, his hearing was amazingly clear and comprehending, but there seemed to be a part of him that was extremely reluctant to accept this fact for some reason unknown to him, for Rei knew that he held no ill-feelings to the red-headed Russian, as the teen had selflessly helped them in the last tournament, resulting in injuries that had landed him in hospital.

Shaking his head slightly to rid himself of these strange feelings of resentment, it was then Rei realised the heat spreading up his arm. Confused, his gaze returned to where his hand was positioned on top of Kai's forehead, which was slowly and steadily gaining heat. Frowning, Rei removed his hand slowly, then placed it at the side of Kai's face, the skin red and flushed. Stepping away from the bed, Rei reached into the first aid kit and retrieved a thermometer, laying it flat atop Kai's forehead, and almost gasped out loud as the scale climbed drastically, finally settling on 40 degrees Celsius.

For the third time that night, Rei found himself sprinting out of the bedroom, this time heading for the kitchen to retrieve a bucket of cold water as well as a flannel. He returned mere minutes later, squatting down beside Kai's form. Dipping the flannel in to the bucket of cold water, he squeezed out the excess water and gently dabbed the flushed skin on Kai's face and neck, hoping that the fever would break soon. Soaking and wringing the flannel once more, Rei laid it to rest on Kai's forehead, and sat back crossed-legged on the floor, staring up at the feverish teen silently.

Every so often, Kai would mumble something incoherent, shivering in his sleep, only sparking Rei's curiosity more, for he desired to know of what had happened to the object of his unknown affection, worry gnawing away at his mind. Many scenarios came to mind, each worse than the other, and Rei found himself groaning and shaking his head furiously, knowing his abnormally active imagination was making him paranoid, he was actually quite surprised that he had not yet started hearing voices in his head; paranoia he could cope with, schizophrenia he could not, for is not everyone paranoid, whether they choose to admit it or not? Fear of the unknown and even the things put in clear perspective still frightened the heart, causing the mind to create vivid images of what little information gathered.

Rei wondered what it would be like not to fear, to have complete and utter control over your feelings, emotions and reactions, yet, if one were not to express themselves in a way others can understand, what would happen to that person when all becomes too much to bear? Do they just give up or try desperately to get someone to understand them. For we were put on this planet to find out the meaning of life, but how can one do that without communication? A person who doesn't communicate their feelings will eventually break under pressure or just cave in to those around them, those willing enough to crumble their defences until the person they really are is finally exposed.

'Just like Kai,' Rei mused, 'We didn't know anything about him in the beginning. He was an enigma when we first met him, unable and unwilling to accept help from another person, unable to bask in another's happiness, and feel that his troubles had been swept away, unable…unable to feel.' Rei shook his head sadly, 'He was so distant and cold, that I often wondered whether or not he actually had a heart…but when I found out about his past, my entire perspective of him shattered, as a mirror does when struck, and all that was left was this beautiful teen who had helped all of us in his own subtle ways, whether infuriating us in a way that would spark a reaction or simply stating the truth that was meant to be heard but was somehow misinterpreted, he helped us, but we were too naïve and blind to the truth that was so obvious if one were to look close enough. He has a heart of gold, tainted on the outside, but amazingly pure on the inside, we just didn't look hard enough the first time to notice that it was really there. Once I saw it, I didn't want to let it go, and neither did anyone else, for we finally saw what Kai was really about, and he has finally been able to drop his defences a considerable amount, ultimately expressing his feelings and living his life as a normal teenager, for his child hood, as I've been told, was far from perfect or happy.' Rei scowled slightly, his eyes flickering to the many visible bruises, 'Then this happens, and I fear that he will close up again, a beautiful flower shielding itself from harm.'

"Tala…"

Rei snapped out of his thoughts at the sound of Kai's cracked voice, and stood up, his backside slightly sore from the hard ground. Removing the flannel, he pressed his hand to Kai's forehead, concern etched on to his features as the heat soaked his skin. Re-wetting the flannel, Rei once again placed it on Kai's forehead. He looked to the ground, but decided he would rather be comfortable if he were to watch over Kai during the night and promptly went to retrieve a chair. Collapsing in the chair heavily, Rei rested his arms on the bed, beside Kai's head, and then rested his head on his arms, gazing at the teen with a soft, wistful expression

'Kai…what happened to you? You went out this morning just fine…and then you suddenly show up after midnight in this condition…there's something your definitely not telling me, and by all means, I'm going to find out just what it is,' Rei thoughts trailed off slowly as his sleep deprived body insisted on some rest.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kai blinked slowly, unseeing eyes coming into focus in a place only he could see, and he turned his head, his stiff neck crying out in protest, yet the teen ignored the mild discomfort, his eyes resting on a figure his delusional mind wished to see. A small smile lit up his features as a perfect picture of flaming red hair and dark lashes resting upon high cheekbones in a vision of sleep came to his mind. Slowly, as if unsurely, Kai reached out a hand, gently brushing the skin of a cheek, backwards and forwards, relishing in its softness and sighing in content at the reassuring physical contact.

"He came back…just like he promised," Kai whispered to himself, his hand continuing its ministrations.

Rei groaned as he felt warmth spread across his cheek and eagerly leant into it, his mind still in its state of rest, uncomprehending of his surroundings. The soft mumble of words, brought him back to reality and he groggily blinked the sleep out of his eyes, which then widened a fraction as he found Kai staring at him, his eyes glazed over and shining, his wild hair tousled even more and a dark flush painting his cheeks, and found himself staring back, unable to draw his attention away. Kai's smile widened slightly.

"You came back…just like you promised," Kai whispered, his eyelids dropping slowly.

"Kai?" Rei's confusion was evident on his features, and only seemed to deepen as he realised the light touches to his cheek.

Shocked, Rei drew away, sitting straight up in his chair. Risking a quick glance to the clock, he realised that only half an hour had elapsed since he fell asleep. Turning his gaze back to Kai, he was surprised to see the teen struggling to sit up; gently placing his hand on Kai's chest, he softly pushed the teen back on to the bed, ignoring his whispered protests.

"Kai… you're not well, you have to rest," Rei said firmly, relieved when Kai did not resist his words and fell silent, gazing up at Rei through half lidded eyes.

"I'm just glad you kept your promise," Kai smiled delicately, before drifting off again.

"Kept my promise? What does he mean by that?" Rei questioned out loud, his curiosity almost reaching its peak. 'What promise did I make to him? Unless he's talking about that time when Bryan came over and he made me promise not to tell Bryan that he was here and was hiding under the bed, but somehow I doubt that this is what he's talking about…'

Rei groaned inwardly, his hands reaching up and pulling the roots of his dishevelled hair in annoyance and frustration.

'I don't understand what's going on, but I definitely know that Kai believes that someone kept their promise, but the question is, who? And if Kai was hallucinating then maybe this person didn't keep their promise, because I know he couldn't have been referring to me, and probably mistook me for this person,' Rei's brow creased into a frown as he desperately tried to find a answer to the many questions floating around his head. 'Argh…. what is going on?'

Rei's attention snapped back to Kai when the teen groaned softly, his head moving from side to side as a moan escaped his lips. Reaching out a hand, Rei almost screamed when Kai shot up in to a sitting position, his eyes opened and glazed over once again, seeing nothing but what his mind wanted him to see.

"Kai?" Rei asked tentatively, his hand extending out and finally resting on Kai's shoulder.

As if on instinct, Kai turned his head towards Rei, and shrieked, his hand coming up to smack Rei's own one away.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!! I'M SORRY!! I DIDN'T MEAN TO!!" Rei's heart constricted painfully as he watched Kai back away from him fearfully.

Never in his wildest dreams could he imagine such a stoic person as Kai to be afraid, but this was far worse; the teen was petrified, frozen in place by his fear, his breathes coming out in short frantic gasps as his stared at Rei with wide unseeing eyes. Rei leaned forwards slightly, catching the soft mumbles of Kai's voice, his golden eyes expanding as he registered the words.

"I didn't mean to…he tried to hurt him…I had to stop him…I didn't mean to…he tried to hurt him…I had to stop him…" Kai's voice hitched in his throat, "It's my fault…"

All of a sudden, Kai's body pitched forwards, his eyes closing as his consciousness retreated back in to the confines of his mind. Rei caught the teen as he fell, and gently laid him back on the bed, concern marring his features as a single tear ran down the other's cheek…

* * *

To Be Continued….

**A/N** – I just wanted to point out that I have nothing against anyone who is schizophrenic, so please do not be offended if you know someone who suffers from it. Also, sorry if Rei is a little OOC, but I just figured that he would be quite a deep thinking person.

I also wanted to add that I have never understood the time and effort that the authors on put into their stories, until now, and to those who don't write, please spare some time to review a fanfic that you like, because from personal experience, it is so spiritually uplifting to having someone taking a keen interest in you work and take some time out of their lives to leave a comment.

Anyway…review and tell me what you think about it, especially if you have any theories on what you think has happened to Kai.

Till next time.

Ja ne.


	3. Unwanted Confrontations

Hi everyone!! I just want to thank those who reviewed and those who took the time out to read this story!! Oh, and sorry that this update is quite late, as everytime I come on to update, I'm distracted by those other brilliant authors of whose fics are soooo engrossing, but I finally managed to resist the temptation and type this up. XD

**Summary: **Kai returns home one night, frozen and injured. What happened to the stoic captain of G-Revolution and how is Tala involved? TalaxKai ReixKai

**Warnings: **Yaoi aka malexmale relationship. If you don't like don't read. This is your chance to click that little 'back' button. Oh and as well as a handful of Kai angst.

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer: **I do not own...if i did...would I writing this???

On to the fic!!! Enjoy!!

* * *

Chapter Three: Unwanted Confrontations

All of a sudden, Kai's body pitched forwards, his eyes closing as his consciousness retreated back in to the confines of his mind. Rei caught the teen as he fell, and gently laid him back on the bed, concern marring his features as a single tear ran down the other's cheek…

Rei thanked his quick reflexes that he managed to lunge forward in time to catch Kai before the other teen feel off the bed. Cursing slightly in his native tongue at the nightmares that haunted Kai's subconscious, he laid the teen back on the bed gently, breathing a small sigh of relief as the other made no jerky movements, of which Rei was afraid would happen, considering the other had become hysterical when he had moved to comfort him mere minutes ago.

For what seemed the millionth time that night, Rei found his hand resting on Kai's forehead, smiling slightly as he felt the small decrease in temperature, but none the less, grabbed the thermometer and placed the cool plastic on Kai's head, a grin of relief sweeping his face, as the thermometer reassured what his mind had come to the conclusion of.

Drawing away from Kai's still figure, Rei stood and stretched, an unwanted yawn escaping his lips, only realising then how tired he was. With another yawn passing through his lips, Rei headed to the bathroom and washed quickly, the heat of the water cooling and calming his worried mind, almost lulling him to sleep. Trudging out of the bathroom slowly, with his feet dragging behind him, Rei switched off the lights and practically collapsed in his bed, turning on his side as to watch the steady rise and fall of Kai's chest. The slow motion eventually caused Rei's eyes to slowly drift shut, his breathing becoming slow and even, as Rei drifted off to sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kai felt the wind whip at his skin, joined frantically by a billion shards of glass as he shot out of the window, his mind not processing anything apart from the image imprinted in his mind, the image that he knew would haunt him forever. He was literally knocked out of his reverie as his battered body hit the pavement with a loud THUD! With the breath momentarily knocked from his lungs, Kai struggled to stand up, wincing at the sharp pains running up and down body.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shooting up sharply, Kai cried out as he jarred his leg with the sudden movement, feeling the torn muscles in his leg protest painfully, and collapsed back on to the bed hardly, gasping for breath as the pain travelled agonizingly up and down his body, eyes clenched shut tightly. His hands gripped the sheets at his sides in a death grip, desperately trying in vain to alleviate the pain in his body.

A warm hand cupped his face, wiping away tears that Kai wasn't even aware he had shed, and Kai sluggishly opened his eyes, his vision blurred for a few seconds, before it cleared up to reveal an overly-concern neko-jin, whose hair was out of its customary plait and now lay disarrayed around his body, shimmering slightly in the small amount of moon light that passed through the curtains.

"Rei?" Kai inwardly groaned at the dryness of his throat, and swallowed a few times, before deciding to speak again, all to aware of Rei's hand upon his cheek. "What time is it?"

"It's nearly five…you should get some more rest, your fever's only just broken, and your bound to feel drowsy for the next few hours," Rei's voice was surprisingly soft and gentle, yet firm, and Kai had no other option but to listen to the other teen.

Nodding, Kai allowed his eyes to drift shut slowly, glad for the numbness spreading through his body, blocking out the extreme pain he had felt mere minutes ago. Yet he could not find the calm to sleep and instead laid awake, completely aware of Rei's hand, still resting gently upon his cheek, and found that he did not mind such physical comfort, and almost groaned in disappointment when the hand retreated and all that touched his cheek was the cold caress of air, as a sudden urge of sleep overwhelmed him.

Rei smiled softly at the figure beneath him, glad that the fever that had previously tormented his body and toyed with his mind had now vanished, helping the other teen to finally achieve a peaceful rest. Rei stood and stretched, and tucked Kai in, folding the covers around the body softly, and headed towards the kitchen, knowing that sleep would not come to him, and prepared to make a cup of coffee.

Filling up the kettle and switching it on to boil, Rei suppressed a yawn and leant against the marble table top, piecing together everything that had happened during the night.

'Okay…so first of all…Kai goes out early in the morning, and then comes back past midnight, extremely injured, with a bloody gunshot wound! And then he calls out Tala's name and then he gets fever and then becomes scarily hysterical…so something must've happened to him, something someone else caused, but then why did he say that it 'was his fault'…what was his fault? And what could he have done to cause him that much stress? But what's really getting to me is, how the hell is Tala involved? And if Tala's involved, then why didn't he help Kai? Where is he? Also, Kai said something about keeping a promise, and the only person I figure that would promise Kai something is Tala, meaning that Tala is definitely involved, but then…'

Rei was suddenly snapped out of his confusing thoughts by the small snap of the button on the kettle, indicating that it was ready. Shaking his head, feeling even more baffled than before, Rei pushed away from the tabletop and went towards the cupboards, retrieving a mug with a cat on the front, sugar and coffee granules. Tipping in the ingredients and pouring out the steaming water, Rei stirred the contents absent-mindedly, his thoughts wandering back to Kai.

'I have to talk to him properly…and just hope beyond everything that he'll tell me what's going on…and if he doesn't say anything, then I can always call Tala, because I have a strong feeling that he definitely was involved, and could've possibly been the one to hurt Kai…and if he has…he best pray to kami that I don't kill him!'

Rei gasped as hot liquid splashed against his hand, and promptly cursed his foolishness, making a mental note never to stir hot liquid while working himself up in to a frenzy. Chucking the spoon in the sink and wiping away the spilt liquid, Rei took a long sip of his coffee, relishing in the bitter taste of which he knew would eventually snap his currently drowsy mind into a more logical, clear thinking one.

Wandering out of the kitchen and into the living room, Rei found his eyes straying to the place where Kai had collapsed, flinching slightly at the sight of dried blood. Placing his mug on the side, he set about fetching something to get rid of the unsightly stains.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kai groaned and stirred, opening bleary eyes to the world. Unconsciously, he could feel the dull throb of pain in his leg, and was suddenly confused as to why he was feeling this way. His mind groggy and uncertain, he desperately tried to gather his haywire thoughts.

'I was with Tala, and when we got to his house…'

Kai bolted up into a sitting position but over balanced and found himself on the floor tangled up with his duvet, his pillow landing nicely on the top of his head. He felt, rather than heard, the sound of footsteps, each one jolting through his head as he desperately fought to rid himself of the covers, ignoring the steadily increasing pain in his leg as he thrashed around.

Then all of a sudden, the covers were whipped from his body and he fell still, staring up at the concerned face above him quizzically.

"Rei?"

"Kai! What were you doing?? You could've hurt yourself even more?? Are you crazy?" Rei reprimanded, not giving the other teen a chance to utter a reply as he hoisted him up, slightly worried when the other swayed dangerously before keeling to the side.

Grabbing Kai's arm, Rei managed to steady him, before lightly pushing him towards the bed.

"Stay off that leg of yours! I don't know what happened yesterday, but whatever happened, stay off of it, before you make it worse…look, you already re-opened the wound…now I'm going to have to change the dressings…"

Kai was left speechless as Rei strode out of the room, mumbling phrases in Chinese, which Kai could only think to be rather colourful curses. Gazing around the room dumbly, it was then that he noticed that he was in his room, in his bed. Frowning, Kai wondered how he had managed to get here during the night…after what had happened. He shook his head vigorously, not wanting to remember anything that happened last night. He knew that Rei would ask what was wrong, and would keep pushing him until he got an explanation, but Rei knew when to stop…at least Kai hoped he did.

Speaking of the devil, Rei came rushing back in with the first aid kit; he had tidied away a half hour ago, and practically shoved Kai back on to the bed, hoisting his leg up and promptly untying the blood soaked bandages. Kai had to bite back a scream when Rei applied an antiseptic, soaking into the blood-drenched flesh and seemingly gnawing away at Kai's muscles, opting instead to clench his teeth together, his knuckles turning white as he gripped the sides of his bed desperately. He pushed air out through his gritted teeth, and sucked more back in, urgently willing the tears gathering, away. Rei had already seen him vulnerable, he need not again.

Rei, sensing Kai's immediate discomfort, set about quickly, yet efficiently, cleaning and re-wrapping the wound, giving it a light pat once he was done, causing Kai to take a sharp intake of breath, followed by a deep groan. Rei looked up sheepishly, ignoring the glare sent his way as said teen sat up. Sighing, Rei straightened up and perched on the edge of Kai's bed, slightly annoyed when the other refused to look him in the eye, preferring to stare intently at the wall.

"Kai?" Rei prompted gently, knowing from past experience that he would have to take it slowly, with Kai being as stubborn as he was.

Kai finally turned his gaze towards Rei after a few minutes, inclining his head as a sign to continue.

"What happened last night?" Rei mentally slapped himself, 'Yeah, that was nice and slow.'

"It's really none of you business, Rei. Don't get involved in things that have absolutely nothing to do with you," Kai knew that he was being harsh, but if he wanted to protect his secret, then he couldn't afford to tell Rei anything.

Rei was slightly taken aback, Kai had never told him to back off in that way with those words, and it hurt him to say the least. It took a while to compose himself, before he spoke again.

"Kai…I have every right to know what's happened. I find you outside the door, unconscious and hurt with a bloody bullet in your leg…and then you start mumbling about Tala, and to top it off, you get all hysterical and start screaming for me to get away from you and how everything was you fault!! Kai, what the hell is your fault!! What the hell happened to you??!!" Rei knew his voice had risen a considerable amount during his rant. Kai's face paled drastically, and Rei knew he had provoked a reaction.

"What did you hear?" Kai's voice was a mere whisper, startling Rei, as he had expected a strong reaction, expected Kai to start yelling at him, but for the other to whisper worried him.

He shook his head slowly, aware that Kai was observing him closely; "Kai, I didn't hear anything that made sense, but I want to know what happened…you can trust me."

Kai looked away, trembling, "I trust you, Rei…you know I do…I just can't tell you."

Rei frowned, edging forwards and looping an arm around Kai's shoulders.

"Kai…you can't keep things bottled up. That's what happened before, but you told me yourself that you got over it, so what's stopping you now?" Kai shied away from his touch.

"We have to meet Tyson and the others," Kai stated, an underlying plea in his voice, practically begging Rei to drop the subject.

Rei sighed, his arm dropping to his side as he watched Kai stand up and limp towards his drawers, retrieving some clothes and heading towards the bathroom.

"Kai?" Rei called out, stopping the teen in his tracks, "We'll talk later. No excuses."

Kai nodded softly, his face turned away from Rei, of which he was thankful, as crystalline tears trailed their way down his cheeks, dripping off the end of his chin and onto the pile of clothes clutched tightly in his arms.

"Yeah…later…"

* * *

To Be Continued...

A/N - I just wanted to say that the next chapter is where things begin to progress, and assumations start to get thrown out of proportion.

Please review. Any comments are welcome, whether good or bad, i would just be happy that I'm able to provoke a reaction. It only takes a few seconds to submit a review. Thanks.

Till next time.

Ja ne.


	4. Shocking Discoveries

Hi!!!!!! Thank you to everyone who reviewed!!!

**Summary: **Kai returns home one night, frozen and injured. What happened to the stoic captain of G-Revolution and how is Tala involved? TalaxKai ReixKai

**Warnings: **Yaoi aka malexmale relationship. If you don't like don't read. This is your chance to click that little 'back' button. Oh and as well as a handful of Kai angst.

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer: **I do not own, and never will. I'm not earning any money from this, only brilliant reviews!!! I also do not own 'Bad Boys 2', just the DVD!!

Well...this chappie is probably one of the most important ones! I hope you like it!! XD

* * *

Chapter Four: Shocking Discoveries

"Kai?" Rei called out, stopping the teen in his tracks, "We'll talk later. No excuses."

Kai nodded softly, his face turned away from Rei, of which he was thankful, as crystalline tears trailed their way down his cheeks, dripping off the end of his chin and onto the pile of clothes clutched tightly in his arms.

"Yeah…later…"

The bathroom door shut quietly, and Kai slid down the door, his clothes falling to the floor in a heap. Drawing his knees to his chest, Kai wrapped his arms around his legs, his head falling back against the door, the tears flowing more freely now. Kai laughed bitterly at the state he was in.

'The 'Great Kai Hiwatari', crying. The media would have a ball day if they ever caught wind of this.' Angrily wiping away his tears, Kai attempted to stand, wincing at the sharp pain that tore up his leg. Bending down, he gathered his clothes and set about getting ready for the visit both he and Rei would have to make in a mere hour's time.

'I need to think of a way to distract Rei, especially if he tries to find out what's going on when we're in the company of the others. I can't afford to tell anyone anything, or…they'll reject me, and contrary to belief, I do care about what they think of me.'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was an hour later, that Kai and Rei found themselves walking the short distance to the dojo of which Tyson lived, well Kai was limping and trying very hard not to show it, knowing that Rei would start fussing. Apparently, Kai's attempt to mask his discomfort was in vain; as Rei stepped closer and wrapped an arm around Kai's shoulder, pulling him close as to support him. Kai submitted quietly, his throbbing leg cutting off any protests that would've other wise fallen from his tongue. Rei sighed in content, glad for the fact that Kai had not shied away from his touch, and relished in the feel of the other's body pulled tightly against his own.

The two walked in a comfortable silence, both lost in their own thoughts.

'What am I going to do if everyone finds out about what happened last night? They'll certainly hate me, and I can't cope with that. They've been like the only people who have been able to help me realise that friends are actually important, as well as Tala of course. I owe him everything; I just wished I knew where he was. I hope he's ok. And Rei, Rei's always been there for me…always picking me up whenever something happened to me, without a single thought for his own welfare. He's so over-protective it would be funny if I didn't find it somewhat annoying…I mean, I'm old enough to take care of myself, but I bet that after my appearance last night, he probably thinks I'm completely incapable of looking after myself. Out of all the team, I couldn't handle it if Rei started hating me. He's the one I respect the most out of them all, simply because he's such a naturally caring person and one who doesn't judge a person by the first few impressions. He's probably helped me as much as Tala, but would he understand that I did what I did because I had no choice…wait…did I have a choice? Was there another option? There's always another option…I just chose the wrong one.'

Kai stopped suddenly, his brow drawn down in to a frown as a small gasp escaped his mouth. Rei's arm fell from Kai's shoulder as he glanced curiously at Kai, worry eating away at him.

'He's seriously not feeling himself…I should've tried to talk him out of going to Tyson's house…he can barely walk, and I still have to find out what's going on, and if the other's realise that he's hurt, then they'll start interrogating him and then he definitely won't tell me what happened. Why does this whole situation have to be so confusing…and I'm still stuck on the fact that Tala has a very important role in all of this…I'm going to have to call him when we get to Tyson's house. Maybe he can explain what's going on with Kai…oh…and speaking of Kai…why did he stop?'

Rei peered curiously at Kai, realising that they were both blocking the pavement, hindering the paths of the other pedestrians. Gently tugging Kai's sleeve, Rei pulled Kai to the side, and gripped the other's chin, lifting it up so he could stare into crimson eyes.

"Kai? What's the matter? What's wrong?" Rei desperately searched Kai's face for an answer that his mouth would give.

Kai seemed to snap out of his stupor and gazed up in confusion, shaking his head.

"Nothing…just thinking," Kai mumbled, drawing away from Rei's touch and continuing down the street, his limp more evident with each step.

Rei sighed, 'He's pulling away again…something big has happened…and its threatening everything everyone did to get him to open up…I definitely have to call Tala now. Everything depends on this.'

Rei silently followed Kai, walking a few paces behind, just watching the teen, ready in case the other would stumble. Luckily, that did not happen, as both made it safely to Tyson's dojo, their previous comfortable silence, replaced by one of tension, fear and worry on Kai's behalf, and concern as well as anxiety on Rei's.

Rei watched as Kai stopped a few steps from the front door, seemingly reluctant to cross the threshold.

"We can go back home if you want?" Rei suggested carefully.

Kai took in a deep breath and sighed, shaking his head and allowing a small smile to grace his face, turning Rei's heart to jelly.

"No…I'm fine…I just needed a few seconds to compose myself," Kai assured, moving to ring the door bell, 'And besides, if we went back now, then I would have to explain myself to you sooner than I want to, not that I want to in the first place.'

Kai rang the doorbell and took a small step back, waiting for the door to open, aware of Rei keeping a keen eye on him all the while. The door finally opened, after numerous comments of:

"Tyson! Get the door!"

"But I'm eating breakfast!!"

"Tyson! That's your fifth plate! Now get off your lazy arse and open the door!"

"Why don't you get it!"

"Because I'm washing up your bloody dishes! And I cooked!"

"Fine! Fine! Keep your hair on Hiro, jeez!"

Rei couldn't help but grin at the obvious banter between Tyson and Hiro. Glancing to his side, he could see Kai trying to smother a smile and compose himself before Tyson managed to open the door, which happened mere seconds later, the exuberant world champ grinning at them with numerous little morsels of bacon caught between his teeth. Kai refrained from commenting on the appearance of Tyson's mouth, as did Rei, who inwardly winced.

"Whoa! Kai! What happened to you?! You look like you fell down the stairs or something!! Are you okay?" Tyson practically yelled, edging his face close to Kai's, to examine the small cuts and bruises.

Kai, immediately feeling awkward, leaned backwards, away from Tyson, nervously.

"I'm fine…just tripped this morning," Kai mumbled, brushing past Tyson and heading in to the living room and plopping down heavily on a chair, stretching his leg out, groaning softly at the flaming pain, and shutting his eyes as if he were in contemplation, when all he was really doing was willing the pain away.

Tyson threw a glance at Rei, who cleverly turned his head, muttering a small greeting, before he too, brushed past Tyson to enter the house.

"Where are the others?" Rei asked mildly, trying to distract Tyson's attention from Kai, which he knew to be very easy, as Tyson could, at times, have an attention span of a hamster.

"Oh…there're on their way. Kenny just has to get some spare beyblade parts and Hilary's helping him, while Max is getting the food and Daichi…. well Daichi is off somewhere," Tyson laughed, scratching the back of his head, closing the door and heading back in the direction of the kitchen, "You guys want anything to eat or drink?"

"No, we're fine," Rei called out, going to sit next to Kai, "Hey…are you alright?"

Kai nodded his head absently, somewhat relieved as the pain in his leg subsided, "I'll be fine."

Rei nodded his head and sat back, reclining in the comfy sofa, and closed his eyes, feeling slightly tired. He could almost feel himself drifting off, until the slam of a door brought his attention back to reality. Eyes snapping open, Rei turned his head towards the direction of the sound and smiled as he saw Max, Kenny and Hilary barge through the door, each clutching various bags.

"Hey, Rei, Kai! You guys ok?" Max's cheerful voice rang out, as he headed towards the kitchen to drop off the bag of food.

"Yeah," Rei answered, turning to face Hilary and Kenny who he greeted happily.

Kai opened his eyes briefly, nodding his head in their direction in greeting, too lazy to utter a proper hello. Hilary and Kenny just smiled at Kai's typical behaviour, placing their bags on top of the coffee table lightly.

"So…what are we doing today?" Hilary asked, her eyes straying to Kai's form, taking in the sight if the small cuts and bruises in confusion, but didn't ask, knowing it wasn't her place to delve into anyone's business…well, if you exclude Tyson, Max, Kenny and Hiro, that is.

"Well…we're just gonna relax today and chill out here, unless you guys want to do something else," Tyson stated, walking into the room with a bagel in his hands, munching happily on it, Max following behind him, grinning at Hiro's sudden exclamation of: "Hey! Where'd my bagel go??"

Hilary, Kenny, Rei and Max shook their heads, indicating that they felt comfortable with Tyson's original plan. Each person, who hadn't already been sitting, took a seat around the living room, getting comfortable and settling down with mild conversation, at ease with just being in each other's company.

Kai sighed and ignored everything around him, concentrating on the events that had occurred last night. His heart clenched painfully as a certain face came into mind, tears threatening to fall from his eyes. Why couldn't he just get over it? It was the same as a beybattle, apart from the fact that the other would never get up again…Kai shook his head violently, ridding the thoughts from his mind. Upon opening his eyes, he frowned, as everyone's attention was faced towards him, concern radiating from them, especially Rei. Kai's eyes flashed with annoyance, and glared, happy when they all turned their heads away, slowly carrying on with their conversations.

However, their attention focused on the door, when Daichi came sliding through, lost his footing and ended up face down on the floor at Hiro's feet, who came out of the kitchen with a knife in his hand. Daichi, mistaking Hiro's actions, started screaming hysterically, shooting up and running out of the door. Hiro frowned, looking between the bread knife and the door that Daichi had just run out of. Shrugging, he turned back around and headed back into the kitchen, whistling a little as he went.

Max and Tyson glanced at each other before promptly launching themselves into loud, laughs, Rei chuckling softly, and Hilary breaking out into a fit of giggles. Kenny shook his head and took out his laptop, immediately typing, while Kai just rolled his eyes, shaking his head. It took a while for the group, mainly Tyson and Max, to compose themselves, before Hilary suggested watching a film on TV.

Tyson, Max and Kenny shrugged, nodding their heads in consent, while Hilary reached for the remote and flicked the screen on, switching to the films channel, and the film that happened to be showing was 'Bad Boys 2'. Kai lazily opened his eyes, gazing at the screen with interest, his focus flickering to Rei as the teen stood up. Rei smiled gently and imitated talking on the phone. Nodding his head, Kai turned his attention back to the movie, everyone else already completely engrossed.

Rei stepped out in to the hallway, closing the door slightly as he left. Picking up the phone, he swiftly dialled Tala's number; glad to hear the monotonous ring.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wow! This movie is wicked!! I wonder what happens next?" Tyson commented, leaning back in his seat, his gaze flickering away from the screen as the news cam on.

Max nodded his head vigorously in agreement: "It's so funny, yet it's not…if that makes sense."

Kai closed his eyes, listening to Tyson, Max, Hilary and Kenny's conversation slightly, noting that anything they said were of great interest to him, and instead decided to focus his hearing on the news.

"Breaking news. The captain of the Blitzkrieg Boys, Tala Ivanov, was found dead at his home last night, as well as five unidentified men…"

To Be Continued...

* * *

Well...how was it??

A/N: There was a pretty obvious hint about what Kai did. if anyone noticed what it was please mention it in a review!!!

Review please!!

Ja ne.


	5. Emotional Overload

Hi all!!! I am so sorry that this update is quite late, especially to those who left reviews!!!

**Summary: **Kai returns home one night, frozen and injured. What happened to the stoic captain of G-Revolution and how is Tala involved? TalaxKai ReixKai

**Warnings: **Yaoi aka malexmale relationship. If you don't like don't read. This is your chance to click that little 'back' button. Oh and as well as a handful of Kai angst.

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer: **Seriously...what do you think?

A/N - Well this chapter is pretty short and pointless...please bare with me, as things get better soon.

With the types of reviews I'm getting, it's safe to assume I'm not giving away too much information!!

I was soooo happy that one person practically understood what I hinted at in the last chapter!!!

Anyway...on with the chappie!!! Enjoy

* * *

Chapter Five: Emotional Overload

"Breaking news. The captain of the Blitzkrieg Boys, Tala Ivanov, was found dead at his home last night, as well as five unidentified men…"

Kai froze, the words sinking in slowly. He was partly aware of the other's attentions whipping towards the TV screen.

The phrase: "Tala Ivanov, was found dead" kept repeating itself in Kai's mind, yet even though he heard the words, he couldn't find the will to believe it.

'No…they must've made a mistake…Tala can't be dead…he just can't!! He promised me that he would come back,' Kai felt tears threaten to cascade down his cheeks, and he willed them back forcefully, 'Tala…you promised…'

Rei walked back in to the living area, slightly disappointed with the fact that Tala would not pick up his phone.

'Where could he-' Rei's thought were swiftly cut off as his attention focused towards the screen, the words "Tala" and "Dead" flashing up in large letters, 'Wha- oh shit!!'

"I repeat, the captain of the Blitzkrieg Boys, Tala Ivanov was found dead at his home early this morning after neighbours said that they heard a lot of noise coming from his house late last night. Detectives at the scene have also confirmed that five other men, of European ethnicity, were also found dead at the site, all from multiple fractures and broken necks, however, all men have apparently no identity in Japan, therefore making them completely unknown.

One witness said, "I saw Tala return home at around 11 pm with another male, when I went to put out the rubbish, but I couldn't see who it was because it was to dark to see his face. Anyway, after they went in, there was screaming and shouting, but in another language, but then it all went quiet for a while. I went back inside but ten minutes later there was the sound of glass breaking and I rushed to the window, only to see the other male on the floor on the road and then he got up and started running. I saw another person come out of the house and he shot the guy who was running and started chasing after him, but the guy must've gotten away 'cos the other man came back a few minutes later and he looked pretty mad. He went back inside and then no-one came out again, so I decided to call the police."

Security cameras have been checked and a lot of what the witness says has proven to be nearly perfectly correct. Police have reported that there was no footage of any person entering Mr Ivanov's house at any time, and police can only assume that the men broke in another way. Also, the footage retrieved has been quite clear and police have managed to get a clear shot of the person running away…"

Everyone gasped as a fuzzy picture of Kai flashed up on the screen, all heads turning in his direction. Kai's breath hitched in his throat and he suddenly felt light headed, and struggled to stand up.

"Police have confirmed that this person is none other than the captain of G-Revolution, Kai Hiwatari. We urge that Mr Hiwatari come forward, as he could be the key to finding out what exactly happened last night…now for the weather…"

Rei's eyes widened, 'Oh Kami!! Tala's dead!!'

In a matter of seconds, Tyson and started yelling at a pale looking Kai, who had managed to stand up and was leaning heavily against the arm of the sofa, his breath coming out in short panicked gasps.

"You killed him!!! Why would you kill Tala? I thought he was your friend!!" Tyson surged forwards and attempted to hit Kai, but at the last second, Max managed to grab him, pinning the midnight-haired teens hands behind his back.

"I didn't kill him!!" Kai could feel tears trailing their way down his cheeks.

"Then what the hell happened!?? You heard the news woman, you were there when Tala died!"

"Tyson! That's enough!! Do you really think that Kai would do that?! You've known him for years, and yet you believe the media that can easily be swayed!! How many times have they said something untrue about you?! Did we judge you and immediately assume that what they said was true!" Everyone in the room was shocked at Rei's sudden outburst, his golden eyes blazing dangerously as he moved towards Kai, placing a comforting arm on his shoulder.

Tyson had the decency to look shame faced and turned his gaze to the floor, going limp in Max's hold. "I'm sorry…but Tala…he was such a great person…I just can't believe he's dead…"

"It's hard for everyone to accept, Tyson. And you had no right to blame Kai like you did," Hilary reprimanded softly, gazing sadly as more tears gathered in Kai's crimson eyes.

Rei turned to Kai, his arm moving to wrap around Kai's slender waist, "Are you okay?"

Kai blinked slowly, his gaze moving towards Rei, "Rei? He promised me that he would come back and that he would handle everything…that's why he told me to leave…and now…now he's dead!"

Promptly, Kai's eyes rolled to the back of his head and his body went limp. Rei buckled at the sudden dead-weight in his hold, but managed to get his balance, and support Kai's unconscious form, cradling the body to his chest protectively.

"Kai!" Hilary rushed forward, placing a hand on Kai's cheek, tears starting to form in her eyes, "Rei? What exactly happened last night?"

Rei shook his head, "I don't know exactly what happened…and the things that I do know, well, it's not my place to tell you…I'm sorry."

Hilary nodded in understanding, "Should I go and ask if Hiro will give you a lift home?"

Rei nodded gratefully, a small smile gracing his lips. Hilary grinned weakly and headed towards the kitchen.

"Rei?" Rei turned his gaze towards Kenny, who was shaking slightly, "You will inform us of the occurrences after, and when Kai does indeed tell you, right?"

Rei shrugged, "I'll only tell if Kai wants me to."

Hilary came back into the room swiftly, with Hiro at her side.

"Come on, I'll take you two back home," Hiro stated softly.

Rei lifted Kai up, placing one arm at the small of the teen's back and the other under his legs, and followed Hiro out of the door.

"Rei?" Max called out. Rei stopped and glanced at Max, who had led Tyson to a chair, "Take care of him."

Rei nodded and proceeded out of the door, towards Hiro's car.

To Be Continued...

* * *

Well...how was it? I have to admit, this is one of my crappiest chapters...but I promise, things will definitely get better very, very soon!!

Special Thankz to:

NapoleanDaGreat

Taizen

Elemental Gypsy

sasuke chica

Tuli-Susi

LFaLa

Destiny Quill

vlissan

Till next time...which hopefully will be very soon, as I'm already typing up the next chapter!!

Ja ne!!


	6. Revelations

Wow!! This is the quickest I've ever updated!! But I really wanted to get this chapter out.

Thank you to all that reviewed and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Summary: **Kai returns home one night, frozen and injured. What happened to the stoic captain of G-Revolution and how is Tala involved? TalaxKai ReixKai

**Warnings: **Yaoi aka malexmale relationship. If you don't like don't read. This is your chance to click that little 'back' button. Oh and as well as a handful of Kai angst.

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer: **I'm not going to patronize your intelligence by writing what you already know.

* * *

Chapter Six: Revelations

Kai groaned and opened his eyes, focusing on whatever happened to be in front of him, which just happened to be a plain ceiling…

'Wait a minute…that's my plain white ceiling,' with that thought, Kai slowly sat up, and swung his legs off of his bed, 'How did I get home, in to my bed?'

An intense wave of dizziness hit him, and he grabbed onto the wall to steady himself. He blinked his eyes, glad to know that his vision had cleared and proceeded to the door of the room. Turning the handle, he cursed when it swung open and knocked him to the floor.

An exclaimed: "Oh shit!!" rang out, before Kai felt himself being hoisted up.

"Kai! I am so sorry! I didn't know you were there!" Rei apologized, grinning sheepishly.

Kai shook his head and smiled warmly, "It's ok, Rei. Can I just ask how I got here?"

Rei frowned slightly, staring Kai in the eyes, who only gave him an odd look, wondering why on earth Rei was studying him like he had just asked where did babies come from.

"You don't remember?" Kai gave a little shake of his head and shrugged his shoulders.

"Kai, what was the last thing you remember?" Rei hesitantly guided Kai towards the bed and gestured for the other to sit down.

"Well…we went to Tyson's house and then the others came and then…well…and then nothing…did I black out?" Kai was looking slightly alarmed at the prospect, somewhat dreading the answer.

Rei nodded slowly, "Kai…I think you have post-traumatic stress disorder."

Kai blinked owlishly, before breaking out into laughter.

"Why..why would I have post-traumatic stress dis-disorder?" Kai managed to gasp out between laughs.

"Kai, do you remember what happened last night?"

Kai gasped, suddenly quiet as images flashed through his mind of last night's events, and then everything that happened at Tyson's house came surging back immediately.

Rei watched silently, worried as Kai started to hyperventilate. Reaching forward, he grabbed Kai's hands in his own and squeezed them reassuringly.

"Kai…breathe…in….and out…in…and out."

"Rei…" Kai managed to breathe out, "Don't patronize me!"

Rei cracked a weak smile and let go of Kai's hands reluctantly after the other had managed to get his breath under control.

"Kai? Do you remember what happened now?"

Kai nodded, turning his head away from Rei, "Tala's dead…that's what they said right?" Kai's voice was cracking from raw emotion and he fought desperately to hide it, without much success.

Rei didn't answer, the words stuck in his throat. He watched sadly, as Kai's shoulders heaved, silently sobbing, wrapping his arms around himself as if for comfort.

"Kai…" Rei started, unable to think of anything to say, no words of comfort would come to him and he could only watch on helplessly in Kai's anguish.

"He promised me that he would never leave…he's never broken a promise before…and now he's dead…he promised me that he would take care of everything," Kai rasped out, talking to no-one in particular.

Rei reached out and drew Kai close to him, his hands trailing soothing patterns on the other's back. Kai in turn, slumped in to the embrace, glad for some sort of comfort.

"When we got together, he promised me that he would never leave…" Kai whispered heart-brokenly.

Rei froze up, his hands coming to a standstill as soon as he heard the words leave Kai's mouth.

"Wh-what did you say?" Rei pulled away from Kai slightly, staring at the confused and distressed teen intently.

"What?" Kai wiped at the tears on his face, staring up at Rei in puzzlement.

"You said that when you got together, he promised that he would never leave…were you.. were you in a relationship with him?"

"Yeah…we've been…were together since after the tournament with BEGA…" Kai stuttered, wondering where this conversation was going.

"And…and you never told me…" Rei let go of Kai, backing away slowly.

Kai stared in surprise, "I didn't think it was of importance to you…I'm sorry…I-"

"You know what? Forget it, Kai. I thought we trusted each other," Rei stood up and walked towards the door, turning back before he walked through, "I guess I was wrong."

With that Rei left the room and left the house, leaving a stunned and completely confused Kai behind.

"REI!" alarmed, Kai ran out the door, ignoring the aching throb from the wound on his leg. He ran out on to the street, watching Rei's rapidly retreating back, "REI!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'I can't believe it…all this time…he was with Tala, and he didn't even tell me about it!! And I, like a fool, thought that somehow he might harbour feelings back towards me!! I'm so stupid! How could I ever think that Kai would like me as more than a friend,' Rei thought bitterly, his feet pounding along the streets as he ran; ran away from everything that had happened, but most importantly, ran away from Kai.

Rei slowed to a halt when he reached the park, and slumped down on the grass, and leant against a tree.

'Now, that I think about it…things seem so obvious…I mean, whenever he went out, he was always out with Tala, and they seemed so much closer, but I always thought it was because Tala was like a brother to Kai, but he was much, much more.'

"Rei?" Rei looked up in shock.

"Kai? What are you doing here?"

"Rei? What did I do wrong?" ignoring Rei's question, Kai countered back with his own.

Rei remained silent, watching as Kai moved closer towards him, kneeling on the grass in front of him gently, a flash of pain touching his face then disappearing as soon as it came.

"Is it because I didn't tell you about Tala?" Rei shook his head, slightly, "Rei? Please tell me what's wrong?"

Rei felt his heart clenching as Kai pleaded with him for an answer. He hated himself for making Kai feel like this, but he couldn't say anything in reply. He couldn't lie to Kai, and he didn't want Kai to know about his feelings.

"Rei, please?"

"Kai! I can't tell you! So just drop it okay?!" Rei snapped, shocking Kai, who sat back, staring fixedly at Rei.

"Rei…I do trust you and if it is about Tala, I'm sorry for not telling you…I was scared you wouldn't approve," Kai admitted quietly, his gaze straying away from Rei's face to the grass underneath his body.

Rei sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "Kai…you would hate me if I told you the truth…"

"Try me," Kai stated firmly, his eyes flickering towards Rei's for a second, before looking away.

There was silence for a few seconds, as Rei contemplated on the best way of revealing his secret.

"Kai…I'm in love with you…"

To Be Continued...

* * *

Mwahahahahahahahahaha!!! I just had to drop that bombshell on Kai!

So...how was this chapter? I was going to wait until after christmas to update, so I could get a few more reviews, but then I reminded myself that I'm posting this story to get my ideas across, and reviews are just a brilliant added bonus...at the moment they are like my early christmas presents! XD

Review please!! It makes things so much easier.

Chapter Seven Teaser:

"Kai Hiwatari, you are being arrested on suspicion of the murder of one Tala Ivanov. Anything you say or do, can and will be used against you in the court of law..."

Until the next chapter!!

Ja ne!!


	7. Happy Memories, Falsely Accused

Hi everyone!! Thank you so much to those who reviewed, I really hope you like this chapter! Though it's kind of short...hehe

**Summary: **Kai returns home one night, frozen and injured. What happened to the stoic captain of G-Revolution and how is Tala involved? TalaxKai ReixKai

**Warnings: **Yaoi aka malexmale relationship. If you don't like don't read. This is your chance to click that little 'back' button. Oh and as well as a handful of Kai angst.

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer: - **looks annoyed- Seriously, what do you think? I'll let you highly intelligent people figure that out for yourselves.

On with the chappie!!

* * *

Chapter Seven – Happy Memories and Falsely Accused?

"Kai…I'm in love with you…"

Kai's head whipped towards Rei. He blinked. Then blinked again. Then, as if for more emphasis, blinked a final time before his eyes widened comically. Rei would've laughed if it wasn't for the fact that his heart was on the line.

"Kai?" Rei leant forward and grabbed Kai's hands gently, searching the other's face closely.

Kai shut his eyes and shoved Rei away from him, who, surprised by the sudden movement, fell backwards.

"How could you?" Kai spat venomously.

Kai scrambled up and balled his fists, body poised as if contemplating to run. Rei stood up slowly, his heart aching.

'I knew I shouldn't have said anything,' Rei sighed mentally, taking a step forwards, taking Kai's clenched fists in his hands.

Kai growled and tried to pull away, surprised when Rei's grip on his wrists only tightened, on the verge of hurting him.

"Kai…I'm sorry, but you wanted the truth and I gave it to you," Rei reasoned, drawing Kai towards him.

"Rei! Let go of me," Kai hissed threateningly, still desperately to pull away.

Rei shook his head, staring at Kai with sad golden eyes.

"Kai…I love you!"

"No! Why are you doing this, Rei? Why? I've just found out that Tala's dead, and then you tell me this…What the fuck is wrong with you!?"

"I told you because you asked me to!"

"Then you should've lied!"

Rei growled and let go of one of Kai's hands, bringing his hand up to grip Kai's chin tightly, his other hand, moving to restrain both of Kai's hands.

"I don't lie!" Rei murmured huskliy, before crushing his lips against Kai's forcefully.

Kai froze and stopped moving, tears unknowingly trailing down his cheeks. Rei broke off after a few seconds and stared at Kai in shock, his hands falling away to hang limply by his sides.

"Kai…I'm-I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me…"Rei stuttered, gazing at Kai with worry.

Kai shivered and glanced up at Rei slowly, his eyes shining with confusion and pain. With a quick turn on his heel, Kai ran, oblivious to Rei's yells. Oblivious to the fact that the other teen was pursuing him and was swiftly catching up. He gave a yelp of surprise as strong arms wrapped around his waist and he was suddenly lifted up in to the air.

"Rei! Let me go!" Kai screamed, his fists pounding Rei's chest.

"Kai! Let me explain!" Rei begged, placing Kai on his feet, yet pinning the other teen's arms by his side.

"You're taking advantage of me! Rei, just piss off and leave me alone!" tears were forming in Kai's eyes and the sight caused Rei to stop. He sighed and let Kai go, watching as the teen glanced at him momentarily before setting off back home, and Rei knew that he couldn't and wouldn't follow.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kai slammed the door closed and sunk down against it, sobs wracking his body harshly. He didn't know how long he stayed that way, and he didn't care. Not for the first time in his life, he felt betrayed, but this hurt the most, considering that it was Rei who had betrayed him; Rei, the person who he admired the most.

'Why? Why the hell did he have to do that? Out of all people, why him? Especially at a time like-especially since--….since Tala died…Tala…why you? Just when things really started looking up, since…

FLASHBACK 

Kai laughed as he watched Tala trip, stumble, then oh-so-gracefully, fall flat on his face in a puddle of mud. Kai stumbled forwards, his body shaking with uncontrollable laughter.

"Tala? Tala…are you okay?" Kai gasped out, kneeling in front of a very muddy and annoyed Tala.

Tala groaned, his brow creasing, and turned towards Kai, his frown turning in to a smile at the sight of Kai's beaming smile, yet even then, Tala got a very mischievous glint in his eyes before grabbing a stunned Kai and dragging the smaller teen into the mud. Kai yelped and spluttered indignantly, glowering at Tala who had broken into fits of laughter.

Kai growled and pounced on Tala, pinning the other to the ground, but soon found the roles reversed, as Tala used his weight and strength to easily pin Kai down. Grinning wolfishly, he leant down and placed a fleeting kiss of Kai's lips. Kai moaned and wriggled his arms out of Tala's grip, wrapping them around Tala's neck, only to have Tala pull back. Kai groaned in disapproval, pulling Tala back down for another kiss, this one more passionate, but like all breath-taking kisses, they had to end, due to lack of oxygen.

Separating, they stayed close, noses touching.

"Well…this wasn't exactly how I planned it," Tala mumbled, causing Kai to raise an elegant eyebrow in question.

Tala shook his head and sat back, getting off of Kai. He reached down to help Kai up and then got down on one knee, grimacing at the mud squelching underneath his muddied trousers.

"Well…this was definitely not how I planned it," Tala muttered, looking up at a mud-covered Kai, sheepishly, who wore a very confused expression, "But might as well get this over with."

Tala took a deep breath, and clasped one of Kai's hands in his own.

"Kai…we've known each other for years. You've always been there to put a smile upon my face, a brilliant friend with a beautiful soul. A person who has never judged me and who has accepted me for who I am, even after I became a cyborg. A person who always looks to the bright side of life, even after all the shit that's been thrown at you. An all in all magnificently gorgeous person…and I felt so blessed to have you as a friend, my lover, my boyfriend…"

Kai stared down at Tala wordlessly, tears already forming in his eyes.

"But I'm not happy with that…I don't just want to be your friend, you lover, your boyfriend…I want to be more than that…" Tala took a deep breath and reached in to his pocket, retrieving a small box, which he flipped open silently, "Kai Alexander Hiwatari…will you marry me?"

Kai felt a huge smile breaking out across his face, his tears finally released to trail softly down his cheeks, "Yes…" was his choked out answer, before he flung his arms around Tala, who, with the weight of Kai in his arms, fell back in to the mud.

Tala grinned and pulled Kai towards him, taking his lips in another loving kiss. He broke apart after a few seconds, and lightly lifted Kai off of him. He looked to the box, which had fallen out of his hand, and picked it up. He pulled out another box from his pockets and opened it, pulling out a thick gold chain.

"I know that you might feel uncomfortable about wearing a ring, considering no-one knows we're together so, I want you to wear it on this chain," Tala extracted the gold ring from the box, it's huge ruby stone glinting in the soft light of the moon, and looped the chain through it. He motioned for Kai to turn around and clasped the chain around Kai's slim neck.

Kai turned back to him, his eyes shinning in happiness. "I love you, Tala."

Tala smiled and gathered Kai up into a hug, "I love you too, Kai."

END PLASHBACK

Kai fingered the chain, lightly, then brought it up to his lips and placed a small kiss on the ruby.

"I love you, Tala," Kai whispered, sullenly.

A rapt knock on the door and the strange flashing of blue lights caught Kai's attention and he stood up shakily, his hand on the doorknob. He used his other hand to quickly smooth down his unruly hair and wipe away the tear tracks on his cheeks, and hide the chain beneath his shirt, suddenly wondering how Rei had never noticed it's presence.

Pushing the unnecessary thought to the back of his mind, he turn the doorknob and was greeted by five stern looking police men. He stared at them quizzically, but what they said next made him freeze:

"Kai Hiwatari, you are being arrested on suspicion of the murder of one Tala Ivanov. Anything you say or do, can and will be used against you in the court of law..."

To Be Continued...

* * *

-grins sheepishly- That wasn't to unexpected, was it?

A/N: In this story, I decided to make Tala a cyborg for the sake of it, and I couldn't remember if he really was one in the series, or if I've been reading a few too many fanfics, but hey, this is my story, and he will be a cyborg!! Also, I don't know if Kai's middle name is really Alexander, but it suits him. -shrugs-

Please review!

MERRY CHRISTMAs EVERYONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	8. Arrest

Wow! I am soooooo sorry for not updating sooner, but the whole 'family bonding' thing for Christmas got in the way, even though it didn't really work!!

I just want to thank everyone who reviewed this fic so far, it means the world to me. I would type replies, but I wouldn't know how to do that without getting too excited and revealing what happens next!

**Summary: **Kai returns home one night, frozen and injured. What happened to the stoic captain of G-Revolution and how is Tala involved? TalaxKai ReixKai

**Warnings: **Yaoi aka malexmale relationship. If you don't like don't read. This is your chance to click that little 'back' button. And Kai angst, I just can't leave him alone _-huggles Kai-_

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer: **Again with this thing, seriously! I know it's important, but all it does is highlight the fact that we will never ever own Beyblade! _-cries-_ Evil disclaimer!! _-pokes with a spear-_ Die!!! _-looks around-_ hehehehehe...anway. XD

**A/N: **This is the most I've ever typed up for one chapter, and most of it doesn't even make any importnat sense, but...I've enjoyed typing up the last part!!!

Oh, and a quick note to Miako6: Keep reading, I promise it will be worth it. _-winks-_

Enjoy!!

* * *

Chapter Eight – Arrest

"Kai Hiwatari, you are being arrested on suspicion of the murder of one Tala Ivanov. Anything you say or do, can and will be used against you in the court of law..."

Kai blinked in complete shock, his mind desperately telling his body to just slam the door shut and find a way to escape, but his body had become utterly paralysed. He couldn't find the urge to fight back, as one officer roughly cuffed him and dragged him out of the house.

'Me? Murder, Tala? What? What the fuck is going on!' it was only then that Kai started fighting back, his rational state of mind flying out the window, panic settling in.

"NO! LET GO OF ME! I DIDN'T KILL HIM!" Kai bellowed, his elbow meeting the podgy flesh of one of the officers. "GET OFF!"

The officers, surprised at Kai's sudden resistance, let go of him, causing the teen to stumble and trip, crashing head-first into the pavement. Stunned and on the verge of unconsciousness, Kai lay still, numb and suddenly uncomprehending. Taking their chance, the police officers grabbed Kai and hauled him up, uncaring at the way his head lolled to the side, or the fact that Kai had a massive bump on his head and a large gash above his right eye-brow, which was steadily bleeding.

Kai shook his head groggily, trying to clear his mind, but all he got for his efforts was a headache, and he fell unconscious, slumping heavily in the officer's hold.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kai's eyes shot open and he gasped as coldness invaded his senses. He threw his head back to escape the source of the coldness, only to have a rough hand clutch hold of his hair tightly, practically pulling them from the roots. He groaned and weakly looked around. He faintly realised that he was in an interrogation room, with two people, maybe three; he couldn't be sure, especially with his head pounding mercilessly.

Moaning in pain, Kai closed his eyes, feeling extremely lethargic. His head fell forward as he felt himself doze off, his senses dull and numbed, only to have it snap back up within the time span of two seconds as coldness invaded his senses once again. This time he felt more awake and he gathered the strength to glare at every person in the room, ignoring the water dripping off his face in rivulets. Moving his arms, he was mildly surprised when he found they were bound behind his back by thick rope, and as a matter of fact, so were his legs. He growled, annoyance and frustration building up inside him. He turned his head and glared at the chunky man standing behind him, a handful of Kai's hair, slightly bloodied, still clutched in his grubby hands.

"Let of my hair!" Kai hissed, menacingly, completely hating the fact that someone who didn't know him, dared to touch his hair.

The man smirked, bringing his face in close towards Kai, "I'd watch what you say, boy. You're in custody for the murder of Tala Ivanov, and you better do as we say," his tongue flicked out to lick at the sore cut above Kai's eyebrow, which had stopped bleeding, dried blood sticking to the side of Kai's face and hair.

Kai shuddered at the unwelcome touch, unconsciously cringing away, "I could sue you for sexual harassment," Kai sneered, moving his head away, disgust evident on his face.

"And if you show any violence, that would only prove the evidence given and give us the incentive to charge you for the murder, without the need of a trial, that is if you do show violence, so, behave," the man whispered huskily into Kai's ear, who couldn't help but shudder.

Kai gave one last disgusted look towards the man and turned to face the other men in the room, both of them wearing amused grins. One man stepped forward, greasy hair pulled back in a low ponytail, and stopped to kneel down in front of Kai, who sneered at him and glared. Retrieving a tape recorder from somewhere in his pocket, the man lifted it in front of Kai's face.

"Time: 20:45. Date: August 15th 2006. Suspect: Kai Alexander Hiwatari. Mr Hiwatari is suspect to the murder of Tala Ivanov. Now, Mr Hiwatari, we have received a witness statement, of which you are accused of the murder of Mr Ivanov on the night August 14th 2006 between 10pm and 12am. Were you there the night of the murder?"

Kai scowled, feeling extremely patronized, and decided not to answer.

"I'll repeat the question, were you there the night of the murder of Tala Ivanov?"

Kai glared and closed his eyes, wondering if he would get into more trouble if he assaulted a police officer, and unfortunately came to the conclusion that he probably would, no matter how greasy and slimy they were, but he kept himself amused for a few seconds imagining the different punishments that he could use. He snapped out of it, when 'grubby hands' behind him pulled his hair. Kai's eyes flew open and he hissed warningly.

"Answer the question, Hiwatari," 'grubby hands' snarled, tugging harder at the silky strands.

"I'm not answering any questions until I have a lawyer present," Kai stated, eyes flashing dangerously, "Now, I'll warn you, one last time, let go of my hair, or I will sue you for harassment."

Both men growled, annoyance flashing in their eyes.

"Interrogation ended at 21:01. Date: August 15th 2006. Suspect requesting a lawyer," the man with the greasy hair stated, before switching off the annoying electrical contraption. "Go call your lawyer. You have 24 hours to get in touch with one."

The man, who had been silent all through the interrogation, stepped forwards and undid the binds that restricted Kai of any normal movement. Once the rope had been released, Kai stood up and gingerly rubbed the feeling back into his numb arms, glaring at the greasy haired man.

"I request one phone to be brought to wherever you're holding me, so I can call my lawyer," Kai stated coldly.

The greasy-haired man merely nodded and motioned for the silent guy to come forwards. The man did so and secured hand cuffs around Kai's wrists, and ushered the teen to follow him, which he did, albeit a bit reluctantly. Led to his cell in silence, Kai mentally sighed in relief when the cuffs were taken off and a phone was brought to his cell. Once left alone, Kai dialled a number extremely familiar to him. Placing the phone to his ear, he listened to the dial-tone and refrained from smiling in relief when a voice replaced the monotonous annoyance.

"Hello, Granger residence, Hiro speaking."

"Hiro? It's Kai."

"Kai? Uh, hi," Hiro's tone was mildly surprised, "Um, would you like to talk to Rei?"

Kai smiled, despite himself, "So he is there?"

"Yeah, he came by earlier on this afternoon, saying that he got into an argument with you."

Kai sighed, "I know. I said some things that I didn't quite mean, but I really need to talk to him."

Kai heard Hiro sigh softly, "Yeah, sure, hold on."

Kai waited patiently, more than relieved when Rei's concerned voice rang through the phone handset.

"Kai? I am so sorry. I didn't mean to drop that on you, after everything that's happened to you in the last, like, 36 hours. Please forgive me," Rei was basically pleading.

"Rei…it's okay. I didn't mean to snap at you, it was just…hard…you know…I mean, I just found out that Tala was…that Tala was…" Kai's voice hitched in his throat and he found he couldn't say that single word.

"Kai?"

"I'm fine," Kai replied after a few seconds, "Rei, the reason I called is because I need your help…I've been arrested."

"WHAT!!!!" to say Rei was surprised was an understatement, "WHY? WHEN?"

Kai sighed, and rubbed at his temple, feeling the dried blood crumble, "Just after I got home today, they came and knocked on the door and said that I was arrested because…"

"Because what? Kai?"

"Rei…they think that I murdered Tala," Kai felt his resolve breaking, and it took all of his exhausted strength to not break down completely.

"Oh, shit. Shit, shit, shit, shit, SHIT!!" Rei cursed, fury building up inside him, "Have you got a lawyer?"

"That's why I needed your help. You have to get me my lawyer, Rei. Get me Lloyd Stevens. Go to the bank and withdraw at least £30,000 from my account, they'll let you, as you're one of my network sharers and tell him what's going on, and tell him to get down here as soon as possible. Please, Rei."

"No problem, Kai. Just…hang in their okay, everything's going to be fine," Rei assured.

"Thanks, Rei. I owe you one. I'll see you as soon as I get out of here. Bye."

"Bye."

With that, Kai put down the phone and sighed, everything that had occurred I the last 48 hours finally weighing him down, and he fell in to a fitful sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kai awoke to the sound of keys jangling and the screech of a metal door opening. Sitting up, he glanced towards the door of his cell, watching it swing open slowly, breathing a sigh of relief as his lawyer, and good friend Lloyd Stevens, stepped in. he stood up quickly, moving to embrace the middle-aged man, who returned the gesture eagerly.

"Lloyd, thank you for coming. It means a lot to me," Kai whispered in to the man's blazer.

"It's no problem young Kai. Now let's go see if we can bail you out of here."

Kai nodded and followed Lloyd out of the door and back into the interrogation room he had woken up in mere hours ago. He sat down on one of the chairs, watching as Lloyd took a seat next to him. They waited a few minutes until the same three men from before walked into the room, all taking a seat opposite Kai and Lloyd, a single metal table between them.

"Time: 03:43. Date: August 16th. Present: Kai Alexander Hiwatari and his lawyer Lloyd Stevens. Mr Hiwatari, can you please answer the question. Were you, or were you not with Tala Ivanov the night he died on August 14th between the times of 10pm and 12am."

Kai looked towards Lloyd, who nodded his head imperceptibly, eyes trained on the officers.

"Yes." A simple statement, a single word, was all that passed Kai's lips.

"Why were you with Mr Ivanov that night?"

Kai squirmed a little in his seat, once again looking to Lloyd for confirmation, who once again, nodded.

"I went out with him. I was with him for the whole day…and then we went to his house."

"Did you, or did you not kill Tala Ivanov?"

"No."

"Wha-" the man was cut off, when Lloyd decided to interject.

"Why is my client a suspect? What evidence have you that matches your accusations?"

The three men froze somewhat, seemingly unsure of how to answer the questions. The greasy-haired man cleared his throat before speaking.

"We received a witness statement, stating that they witnessed Kai Hiwatari killing Tala Ivanov."

"Has a post-mortem been carried out on Mr Ivanov's corpse?" Lloyd questioned, suspicious.

"Uh, yes," the greasy-haired man stuttered.

"What did the results show?"

The greasy haired man sighed in resignation, "There is no evidence that Tala Ivanov was murdered. Beaten perhaps, as there were many cuts and bruises, but no evidence of murder."

Lloyd smirked, "So, you have brought my witness here based of a witness statement even though there is considerable evidence pointing to the conclusion that Tala Ivanov was not murdered, correct?"

The three officers could do nothing but nod dumbly.

"Then I request that you release my client at once," Lloyd demanded.

The officers nodded and the silent one went out to fetch the documents. Kai turned to Lloyd and hugged him, tears threatening to fall from relieved eyes. He pulled back after a while and glared at the guy that had grabbed his hair on their first encounter.

"Lloyd, I would like to file a complaint for sexual harassment against the officer who is a bit on the chunky side," Kai felt a smirk of satisfaction growing at the officer's drastically paling face.

Lloyd grinned menacingly, and nodded, "No problem. Let me deal with that after we get you out of here, oh, and by the way, Rei's waiting in a car for you outside."

Kai nodded his thanks and they waited for the man to return with the legal papers, which happened a few seconds later.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kai stepped out of the police station and stretched his arms above his head, relishing the night air circling his lean frame delicately. He smiled when he caught sight of Rei practically running towards him. With a yelp of surprise, Kai found himself lifted high into the air and spun around. Wrapping his arms around Rei's neck, Kai laughed.

Rei placed Kai down and grinned happily.

"Thank you, Rei. Without you, I'd still be in there," Kai cocked his head in the direction of the police station.

"It's no problem…Kai, I just wanted to say sorry, again for-"

Kai silenced Rei by placing a finger on his lips, a genuine smile gracing his lips, "I already told you it's okay, Rei. You don't have to apologise, but…I can't be with you, it wouldn't feel right."

Rei frowned in confusion.

"Rei, I should tell you, something," a slight pause, "Before I got with Tala, I…I liked you."

Rei had to stop himself from jumping with joy at this news.

"But…I…I do love Tala, even though…and…Rei, I'm engaged…to Tala."

Rei felt his eyes widen, and his heart shatter.

"I'm sorry, Rei. I really am."

Rei shook his head sadly, and forced a smile, "Hey, don't worry about it…I'm just glad that I still have you as my best friend. Uh…well…I can't really say congratulations, can I?…Kai, I'm sorry that all this had to happen, you really don't deserve this…" Kai nodded his head in understanding, "Can I…can I see the ring?"

Kai smiled softly, retrieving the necklace from underneath his shirt. Rei gasped at the beautiful ruby sparkling in the moon's light. He fingered it gently, a melancholy expression adorning his face.

"You two would've made an amazing couple," Rei whispered, tucking the chain back in to place, "I don't believe I didn't see that when…yeah, we should go." Rei let his hand drop to his side as he turned on his heel and walked towards the car.

Kai stood back for a while, before following Rei's example.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arriving back home, Kai collapsed on his bed, his eyes closing from exhaustion, as he slowly feel asleep. Rei watched from the doorframe, before flicking off the switch and going to bed as well.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The adamant sound of the phone ringing cause Kai to moan and wake up, tossing and turning in his bed, he opted to ignore the thing. Stuffing his pillow over his head, Kai groaned.

'Stupid people! Don't they know I'm trying to sleep,' pulling the pillow off his head, he glanced at the clock, his eyes widening a fraction when the numbers blinked '14:00'. Sighing, Kai sat up, his hand reaching for the phone, vaguely wondering where Rei was, then hearing the sound of running water, concluded that the other teen was taking a shower.

Placing the phone to his ear, Kai waited for the caller to speak first, before he let lose his anger, but was surprised as Lloyd's voice rang out.

"Kai? Are you there? Kai?"

"Lloyd? What's wrong?"

"Kai, turn on the TV and switch to the news, there's something you need to know," Lloyd's voice held an urgency and anxiousness that Kai had never heard, and he found himself complying to the instructions immediately, and what he saw shocked him enough for him to drop the phone…

To Be Continued...

* * *

Mwahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!! Cliffie!!! I can't help it, it's soooooo fun!!!!!!! 

Anyway, tell me what you thought about it. Any criticisms, ideas or praise more than welcome!!

A/N: I was just wondering if anyone else isn't getting any alerts from I haven't been getting them for a few days now, and I constantly have to check in on to see if anything has changed...and it's really annoying!!!!!!

Well...till the next chappie, which should be up within the next few days.

Review please!!!!

Ja ne!!


	9. Phone Calls and Encounters

O.o Wow! 11 reviews for one chapter!!! What have I done to deserve this!!! Thank you all sooooo much! I would just like to thank: Taizen, 00kamijin, kailover2006, LFaLA, sonora avilon, Elemental Gypsy, p power, sasuke chica, Miako6, Vendetta-Rose, vlissan. Thank you, thank you, thank you.

**Review Replies:**

**vlissan: **Nooo!!! If you kill yourself, then who's going to review!!! Lol! Well...the reason for such tantilizing cliff hangers is to keep my vivid readers in suspence...I'm guessing it worked!! I hope you enjoy this chapter, although you might kill me at the end.

**Vendetta-Rose: **Hehehe...hope your calm today, though you might not be later on...hehehe. Well, you finally get to know what was on the news! Enjoy:)

**Miako6: _-_**_cowers in fear-_ I updated...please don't hurt me!! It was sooo fun leaving that last cliff hanger, it's what makes this chapter better. Enjoy!

**sasuke chica: **mwahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!! I love being evil!! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**p power:** _-grins idiotically-_ yey!! I have talent!! _-does stupid happy dance-_ Thank you! _-glomps p power-_

**Elemental Gypsy: **You know what...you have been the one person who's predictions have basically been right on target! -_pouts- _How do you do that? Anyway, enjoy this chapter!!!

**sonora avilon: **0.0...that was probably the longest review I have ever received! -_glomps sonora avilon-_ Hehehe, oh...between you and me -_leans in close- _I do the same thing...two birds with one stone!!! Hehehehe...shhhhhhhh. -_whispers- _It's our little secret!! Oh, yeah, I'm still waiting for my cookie!

**LFaLA: **HAPPY NEW YEAR TO YOU TO!! And for your new year's pressie, this update!!! Hehehe! Enjoy!

**kailover2006: **Update right here!!!! Have fun!

**00kamijin: **Phew! At least I'm not the only one who isn't receiving these damn, and important alerts, but, oh well. I hope you enjoy this chapter!!

**Taizen: **HAPPY NEW YEAR!! well...you may not like those bitter-sweet confusions, but I absolutely love writing/typing them!! They're so much fun!!! Anyway, enjoy the chapter!!

**Warning: **Angst and a bit of yaoi! If you don't like it...well, if you don't like it, I'm surprised you got this far in the story!!

**Disclaimer: **-_growls- _I do not own!! Don't rub it in!!

**A/N: -**_groans- _so not bothered typing anything that would make sense.

On with the chappie!

* * *

Chapter Nine: Missing and Phone Calls

"Kai, turn on the TV and switch to the news, there's something you need to know," Lloyd's voice held an urgency and anxiousness that Kai had never heard, and he found himself complying to the instructions immediately, and what he saw shocked him enough for him to drop the phone…

"The body of Tala Ivanov has gone missing from the morgue of which he was held, since the post-mortem that was carried out a day ago, which showed that Mr Ivanov had not been murdered, therefore Mr Hiwatari has been acquitted since his arrest late last night. Detectives are genuinely baffled, as just before Mr Ivanov's body went missing at 4am this morning, the camera's all simultaneously ceased functioning, therefore there is no evidence, or clues that could help in this investigation. Also, the five dead men found at the scene of the crime on the night Mr Ivanov died, are linked to a hit-man company, known to be regularly hired by the Russian Mafia. Post-mortems have been carried out on all of the corpses, and all that can be found is a broken neck, a few fractured ribs, and in one, a severely broken jaw. There will be more news later on in the day…"

"Kai? Kai!! Are you there, Kai!!" Lloyd's voice yelled through the phone receiver, frantically.

Kai could distinctly hear the sound of a door opening, before his eyes rolled into the back of his head, and he promptly collapsed.

"Kai!" shocked, Rei ran forward, roughly hoisting his towel back into place, before dropping to Kai's side, shaking him in an attempt to wake him up, "Kai! Kai, wake up!"

"Rei?"

Startled by the sound of his name, Rei looked around, confused, shrugging his shoulders, he turned his attention back to Kai.

"Rei? Is that you?"

Rei blinked, and looked around once more.

"Rei!"

Focusing on the phone, he picked it up, placing it to his ear hesitantly, "Hello?"

"Rei? Thank God it's you! Where's Kai?"

"Lloyd? What's going on?"

"Where's Kai?"

"He…he fainted…Lloyd, what's going on?" Rei demanded, manoeuvring the phone to sit between his shoulder and neck before effortlessly lifting Kai up and placing him back on his bed.

Lloyd sighed, "Rei? Have you seen the news yet?"

Rei shook his head, then realised that Lloyd couldn't see what he was doing, "No, why?"

"The TV's still on, right?" Lloyd questioned.

"Yeah…"

"Just watch, and you'll find out. I'll have to call you later, Rei. Tell Kai, that I'll be keeping in touch with the authorities, to see if anything's progressed."

"Wait! Lloyd, What-" Rei didn't get the chance to finish his sentence, as Lloyd hung up on him.

"'s going on…" Rei took the phone away from his ear and frowned, "O-k."

Sighing, Rei swivelled his head towards the TV, wanting to find out just what was going on. Plopping down on the floor and crossing his legs, he watched the news with rapt interest, waiting for something that would be of importance to him. Suddenly, 'Breaking News' flashed up on the screen and Rei could only listen in shock as the news hit him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kai groaned, and opened his eyes, groggily. He moaned and shook his head, sitting up slowly.

'Oh, great…I fainted…again…that's gotta be like the third of fourth time in the last two days.'

Swinging his legs over the side of the bed, Kai stood up, only to stumble at the sudden throbbing up his leg. 'Oh, yeah…I'm hurt,' Kai though wryly. Straightening up, Kai headed towards the kitchen, mildly aware at the fact that the TV was switched off. Shuddering slightly, at the memory of what it had revealed to him.

He frowned at the sight of Rei sitting at the table, head in his hands, mumbling incoherently. Silently trekking forwards, Kai placed a hand on Rei's shoulder. Rei's head shot up, and he forced a smile at Kai's presence.

"Kai? How're you doing?"

"Well…three days ago, I got shot and on that night, I find out that my fiancé, Tala is dead, got arrested because some witness thought I killed him, and woke up this morning, only to find out that Tala's body's gone missing, but other than that…I'm fine."

Rei laughed and pulled Kai on to his lap for a hug, "Ever the one for sarcasm, Kai. I'm glad that hasn't changed."

Kai gave a wry smile, burying his head into the cloth of Rei's shoulder. "Yeah."

There was silence for a few minutes, until Rei spoke up.

"What are you going to do?"

Kai sighed, leaning back, "I…I don't know…I mean, it's not everyday when you hear that your fiancé's body's gone running off somewhere."

"Well…you seem to be awfully calm about it…any reason for that…if I were you, I would've been freaking out and getting all hysterical right about now."

"Rei…I've dealt with some hard things in my life, and I had to learn to deal with it without causing a fuss, so I guess, old habits die hard," Kai explained solemnly.

Rei shrugged, "Good enough reason, I guess…oh yeah, Lloyd said that he would call you if he hears anything new, I mean, anything…yeah…"

Kai chuckled lightly and stood up, wincing slightly at the numb feeling in his leg, trying to cover it, but failing as Rei scooped him up a second later. Annoyed and embarrassed, Kai squirmed, attempting to wriggle away.

"Rei! Let go! I'm fine!"

"Yeah sure. Just let me check your leg. I haven't cleaned it or changed the bandages for a day, so let me take care of it, and I'll leave you alone."

Kai stopped wriggling and settled on pouting instead, slightly miffed, his actions only causing Rei to laugh again, before depositing said teen, none-to-gently, on his bed, before setting off to find the first aid kit. Kai frowned and crossed his arms over his chest, pout still present on his face, looking every bit like a petulant toddler who had just been refused candy.

Rei stepped back into the room and had to stifle a laugh. A few years ago, Kai would never have pouted, let alone a lot of other things he was fond of doing, like sticking his tongue out whenever he was in a childish mood.

"I'm back!" Rei called out cheerfully, rewarded with a pink tongue poking out of Kai's mouth. Rei allowed himself a light chuckle, 'I rest my case.'

Rei quickly set about, unwrapping, cleaning and wrapping a fresh roll of gauze around the injury, knowing that Kai was getting steadily agitated. Once finished, he sat back and watched Kai with an inquisitive expression, which Kai caught on to easily, causing him to scowl.

"What?"

"Are you ever going to tell me exactly what happened that night? You have to tell the police as well, they have a right to know, especially if you want to know why you and Tala were attacked. And you have to tell the rest of the team…oh, and talking about teams, do you think the rest of the Blitzkrieg Boys know about all of this," Rei inquired.

Kai cocked his head to the side, "Um…I'm pretty sure the rest of the Blitzkrieg Boys know what's going on, I'm just surprised they haven't called me yet…"

"Do they know about you and Tala?"

Kai turned a very bright shade of pink at the question, "Uh…ye-yeah."

Rei rose an eyebrow, slightly amused, "How do they know about this, I hardly think that you or Tala told them, so that would leave…" Rei's eyes widened, "Did they catch you both making out?"

Kai flushed an even darker shade and minutely shook his head.

"No? Then what?"

Kai mumbled something softly, refusing to look Rei in the eyes.

"What? Say that again, and you know, add some volume," Rei teased.

"They caught us…together…in…in bed," Kai stuttered.

A grin broke out on Rei's face, as his shoulders shook in suppressed laughter. Kai looked up and glared, hitting Rei upside the head, only causing the teen to launch in to laughter, tears springing to his eyes.

"Rei…it's not funny," Kai whined, pout once again back on his face.

Rei managed to control himself, grinning like an idiot, "No…course it isn't," he snorted before laughing again.

Kai glowered, standing up and shoving Rei to the ground with his foot, before stalking off in to the living room, plonking down on the sofa heavily and glaring at the fire place. Rei came in a few seconds later.

"I'm sorry, Kai, but…what a way to find something like that out…whew," Rei sat down on the sofa as well, Kai shifting away from him, immediately. "Kai? Oh, Kai, come on! You know I'm just teasing you!"

"Hmph!"

"Kai! Don't be like that!"

"Hn!"

Rei sighed and stood up, walking into the bedroom, "Fine, fine, I'll leave you alone."

Kai smirked and chuckled lightly, and flopped back on to the sofa leisurely, stretching and taking up as mush space as his small frame could. He groaned when he heard the phone ring, sitting up in a huff.

"Kai! Could you get that! I'm busy!" Rei yelled out from the bedroom.

"Yeah, sure…it might be Lloyd anyway," Kai sighed and stood up, reaching for the phone and putting the phone to his ear, "Hello? Kai speaking." There was silence on the other end of the line, and Kai could feel a muscle in his left eye twitch in annoyance. "Hello? Who is this?" more silence accompanied this and Kai could feel himself getting extremely vexed, "Whoever this is, you better answer or hang up the bloody phone before I-"

"Kai…it's Bryan…"

"Bryan? Uh, hi…why didn't you…why didn't you answer when I first picked up?"

"I-I didn't know how to start," for the first time since Kai had know the stoic, lavender haired teen, Bryan had never sounded so unsure.

"Bry…what's wrong…what's happened? Is it about Tala? I'm sorry I didn't get in contact with you to tell you, but, the number was at Tala's house, and I haven't been there since-"

"Kai, I know what happened…but there's something you need to know, something really important."

"So? Tell me? What's happened?"

"It's about Tala's body…you must've heard the news already, his body went missing…"

"Bry…get to the point, what is going on? What do I need to know?" Kai paused, suddenly suspicious, "Bry, why didn't you call me earlier, you've had enough time to do so, and it's obvious you had my number, so, why didn't you call me?"

Bryan sighed, "Kai…we need to talk, face-to-face…I can explain everything. Come over as soon as you can, you have the right to know the truth."

"Bryan Kuznetsov, tell me what the hell is going on!" Kai demanded.

"I…I can't. Not over the phone! We have to meet face-to-face! It's the only way! That way, everything will be explained properly! Please!"

Kai ran a hand through his hair, shaking his head, "Okay, okay. I'll be there in a half hour, and you better have an explanation."

Kai slammed the phone down, and took a deep breath. Rei poked his head around the bedroom door, face set in curiosity.

"Who was that?"

"I need to go out for a while. I might not be back till later on tonight," Kai stated, side stepping the question and walking towards the front door, grabbing his coat and his keys.

"Huh? Wait…where're you going?"

"I need to go and meet someone." Kai shrugged on his jacket and reached for his mobile.

"Uh…don't get back too late," sighing as the door clicked shut, Rei went back to the bedroom.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Knocking raptly on the door, Kai waited impatiently for the door to open, shivering in the cold air.

"Come on," Kai mumbled, "Open the damn door."

Knocking again, he was rewarded with the porch light flashing on, and hushed voices.

"Bryan! Open the door!" Kai called out, relieved when the door finally swung open.

He glared as Bryan's face came into view; said teen stepped back to allow Kai in. Swiftly crossing the threshold, Kai wriggled out of his jacket, placing it on the coat rack, walking to the living room he had become so familiar with over the last few years. He nodded a quiet greeting to Spencer who was sat in a recliner, glasses perched on the edge of his nose, eyes skimming through the lines of his book meticulously.

Kai looked towards Bryan, ushering the hesitant teen to take a seat, "So, what's going on? What was so important that you couldn't tell me on the phone?"

"It's not up to me to explain," Bryan said softy.

Kai rose an elegant eyebrow, clearly confused, and turned his head towards Spencer who merely shook his head.

"Then, what am I doing here? If you're not going to explain and Spencer's not going to explain, there what's the point in me being here?

"It's so _**I**_ can explain everything…"

Kai froze…he knew that voice; it was so familiar, so heartbreakingly familiar. He turned his head towards the direction of the voice, his heart pounding loudly in his chest.

"Tala…"

To Be Continued...

* * *

Hehehehehehehehe...another cliffie!!!!_ -dodges rocks and other VERY dangerous flying objects- _Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!! I'm sorry!!!!! It's a habit!! Hehe! 

Anyway, please tell me what you thought about it and review please!!!! Anything welcome, even Finnish!!!

Till next time!!!

Ja ne!!!


	10. Explanations

Hi!! Hope those of you waiting earnestly for this update are happy that this is posted. Truth be told, I kind of had some trouble typing this up, because...well my initial plan has gone straight out of the window, because I've changed so many things over the last chapters, and have had to improvise, so don't be too upset if this chapter isn't up to your expectations.

Special thanks to all of you who reviewed, it seriously made my day!

**Ethereal Flower:** Hehehehehe!! I love confusing people! I hope I didn't confuse you too much. Well here's the next chappie! Enjoy!

**sonora avilon:** 0.o Ohhhhhhhhh...another long review...hehe, I could get used to this! Lol! I'm glad that you're enjoying this story, because God knows I never actually ever finished a story I've attempted to write..meaning that the simply fact that I'm updating is a miracle in itself! Hehe, I don't think I'll give Tala food posioning...from first hand experience, it's not nice!! XD And about the cookie thing...don't worry too much about it, but you could dedicate the story! XP Hehehe! No don't worry about it. Hey looky, a long review reply to match your long and greatly appreciated review!!

**Neko Kirana: **Hehehehe! Lost your mind yet??!! Well, don't worry, this chapter will explain everything and hopefully soothe your mind! Enjoy.

**purpleeyednekoyoukai: **0.o Wow...that took me a while to write your name! Hehehehe. Though I should be more worried about the amount of dangerous objects that are being hurled in my direction. -_ducks_- How many things do you own?!? -_ducks flying TV- _I guess that's a lot!! Hehehe! Anyway, find it in the goodness of your heart to stop throwing things and trying to decapitate me, so you can read this chappie!! Enjoy!

**sasuke chica: **-_tears in eyes- _Wow!! That's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me...and to be compared to the amazing talents of Elemental Gypsy and Yazzy, really makes...just...wow...thanks! You seriously made my year!! I hope you enjoy this chappie!! Oh, yeah...have you read any of my other fics?

**LFaLA: **For some reason, I always have some trouble typing up your name! XD I always get confused with the LF and the LA!! Anyway, glad you enjoyed your pressie! I enjoyed you review/pressie from you!! Enjoy the chappie!!

**kailover2006: **Yey!!! Thanks for reviewing! -_giggles- _Yey, you think that my chapters are great! Enjoy the chapie!!

**Miako: **-_tries to duck huge TV, but isn't successful and gets hit- _. Oooooooooooooooo...pretty birdies!! -_shakes head_- Hehehe, I guess I deserved that!! Told you it would be worth it!!! Hehehehe! Good thing you're against cursing...I don't fancy hell...to hot for my liking!! XP Enjoy the chappie!!

**sickofme:** -_giggles- _You must really like this fic...you reviewed three times!! Hehehehehe. Enjoy the chappie!

**p power: **The wait is over!!!!! Here's the next chappie!!

**vlissan: **Hey!! I'm not cliffie-obssessed!! **Kai: **Sure you're not. **SM: **I'm not!! **Kai: **-_rolls eyes-_ Your in denial!! **SM: **If you don't watch what you say, I'll make you marry Rei!! **Kai: **eep! ¬-¬ Hehehehehe! I know...i admit it...I am kinda cliffie-obssessed...counseling doesn't seem to be working! XD. Anyway, enjoy the chappie!!

**Elemental Gypsy: -**_glomps- _How in the world did you figure that Tala was still alive...¬.¬ Are you psychic? (no idea how you spell it! XD) Hehehe! Enjoy!! Oh yeah, I'm still waiting for another brilliant update for two of your fics!! But...no pressure!! Lol!

**Kaiiko: **-_blushes_ You really think so?? Yey! My story's awesome!! -_does stupid little happy dance-_ Well...here's the next chappie!! Enjoy!

**Warnings: **You've been reading the story, you know what the warnings are! That, and I'm not bothered typing it up, or copying and pasting it! XD

**Disclaimer: **In the ending clips of Beyblade, do you see the name XxSweet MitsukaixX there?? NO! You see Takao Aoki!! Which means..I do not own!! -_sobs uncontrollably-_ There! Happy now!!

Well...now that's done, here's the next chappie.

* * *

Chapter Ten: Explanations

"It's so I can explain everything…"

Kai froze…he knew that voice; it was so familiar, so heartbreakingly familiar. He turned his head towards the direction of the voice, his heart pounding loudly in his chest.

"Tala…"

Kai gasped, his throat restricting and his breath catching in his throat. Tala. HIS Tala. He was alive. He simply couldn't believe his eyes; his Tala was just standing there, leaning coolly against the doorframe, and looking just as sexy as ever. Kai felt tears gathering in his eyes, and slowly trailing down one by one. He stood up, as if in a daze and stumbled towards Tala, who held his arms out, ready to embrace him. Kai was two steps away from being in Tala's embrace when his arm swung out, and his fist met soft flesh.

Tala's eyes widened, and his head whipped to the side, his right cheek stinging. Confused, he turned his head back to a fuming Kai; tears trailing down his cheeks, his eyes burning with fury and sorrow, his fists clenched at his sides and shaking. Bryan gaped from where he sat and Spencer dropped his book, his glasses slipping off his nose, landing in his lap.

"Kai?" Tala stared incredulously at the petite Russian in front of him. He moved forwards, attempting to gather the teen in to his arms.

Kai stepped away, "How could you!? How could you!? You bastard!! Don't come near me!"

"Kai? Kai, please, let me explain!" Tala begged, this simply rejection stabbing him in the heart painfully.

"Stay away from me!"

Kai shied away, backing up against a wall, the fight going out of him, his anger diminishing, and he slid down, his knees coming up to his chest. Wrapping his arms around his legs, he let his head fall into his arms, his shoulders heaving with suppressed sobs.

"I thought you were dead…I thought that…that…I thought I lost you…that I would never see you again…never hear your voice…never…Tala…I thought that we would never…," Kai looked up at Tala with dejected and distraught eyes.

Tala felt the knife wrench agonizingly in his heart, realising the pain he had cause, the heart-ache; he couldn't believe he had had been the one to cause this heart-breaking scene before him. He surge forwards and gathered Kai into his arms, relieved when the teen didn't object, instead clutching at his shirt desperately, mumbling brokenly into the fabric.

Tala rocked the figure in his arms gently, lovingly, whispering words of comfort, placing butterfly kisses on the teen's cheek every once in a while, ridding them of the salty tears.

"I'm so sorry, Kai. Please, please forgive me," Tala's voice was breaking; personally, he never thought he would ever see Kai again, after his plan nearly backfired.

Kai nodded slightly against Tala's chest, his arms coming up to wrap themselves around his fiancé's neck.

"Just promise me one thing," Kai whispered, bringing his face up to look Tala in the eye.

"Anything."

Kai smiled, "Promise me that we actually make it down the aisle someday."

Tala grinned, leaning down to place a chaste kiss on Kai's lips gently, "Of course. I would never break that promise, or any other promise I've ever made to you."

Kai nodded happily, pulling Tala down for another kiss, this one more passionate as Tala's tongue managed to sneak it's way into Kai's mouth, massaging the insides tenderly, causing said teen to moan softly, his hands burying themselves in Tala's unruly red hair.

"Ahem," a short cough caused them to break apart, a light blush covering their cheeks as Bryan grinned down at them in amusement, Spencer hiding his face behind his book, which just happened to be upside down, trying smothering his chuckles, "Now that we're all reunited, I believe it's time for explanations, before things get too steamy in here."

Kai flushed a dark crimson, burying his head in Tala's chest, while Tala had a huge grin spread over his face, "Thanks for the suggestion, Bryan. It might just get a bit more steamy, after explanations, of course," Tala winked playfully in Bryan's direction, who just rolled his eyes and smiled.

Spencer snorted in to his book, when Kai smacked Tala lightly, an indignant and embarrassed expression on his face.

"I agree with, Bryan. Kai deserves to know what happened, I mean, someone he thought dead is still alive…and horny as ever," Spencer grinned at Tala who wiggled his eye brows suggestively in Kai's direction, who flushed an even darker shade of crimson, if possible, and wriggled out of Tala's hold and sat down on the sofa beside Bryan. Tala got up as well and settled down in a recliner next to Spencer, opposite the sofa where Bryan and Kai sat.

Taking in a deep breath, Tala gazed evenly at Kai, "That night…the night we were attacked, I realise that you weren't meant to be there. It was supposed to be me only. You weren't to know about anything, you weren't supposed to know about anything."

"I don't know anything!" Kai protested, "The only thing I know is, I come home with you, we were attacked at your house, I killed some bastard, get shot after you tell me to run, and then I find out you're dead the next morning!"

Tala blinked, "You got shot?"

Kai squirmed in his seat, "It's nothing, just a small thing…"

Tala eyed Kai warily, "Has the bullet been taken out? Has the wound been cleaned? Has-"

"Tala, I'm fine. Please continue," Kai interjected.

Sighing at the determined look in Kai's eyes, he continued, "You know I'm part cyborg, right?" Kai gave him a look that said 'well-you-don't-say', "Well, that's something that Boris didn't like…"

"Wait! Wait a minute…Boris? I thought…I thought he was gone…you know, after BEGA," Kai spluttered, confused.

"Yeah, well, he came back, and he didn't like the fact that I was still part cyborg, still a threat to his many accomplices, so he ordered five hit men to come after me, and kill me, at least the cyborg part of me, with that remote, and it almost worked," Tala turned to Kai, "You saved me. If you hadn't of been there, they would've killed me…and Kai, you didn't kill anyone, all five of them…are dead because of me."

Kai paled drastically at the confirmation of his thoughts, gulping, he motioned for Tala to carry on, somewhat relieved that he hadn't actually killed anyone.

"After you left, I managed to grab hold of the remote…and I broke all of their bloody necks."

"But then…how did…why were you dead?" Kai scrunched his eyes up in confusion, "I don't get it."

"I pushed the button, Kai. I got rid of the cyborg part in me…I died because of me," Tala explained.

"What!? But then…why are you alive now?"

"That's the more complicated part, you see, when the cyborg part of my brain detonated, the human part of my brain was supposed to, well, was supposed to kick in, and start functioning as normal, but I over-estimated myself, and I did die, was dead for the past two and a half days. Bryan and Spencer figured that something went wrong in the plan, and they came to the morgue and took my body with them, and managed to jump-start my body and get the human part of my brain to start functioning, and well…here I am," Tala gave a small smile.

Kai stared at him for a few seconds, waiting for the information to sink in properly, and once it had, he launched himself at Bryan, squeezing the life out of him before turning to Spencer, repeating the action and squashing Spencer's book.

"Thank you…thank you so much you guys…I should be mad at you for not telling me what's going on, but how could I be, when you saved Tala," Kai mumbled, letting go of Spencer and latching on tightly to Tala, who pulled Kai in to his lap, returning the gesture, clinging on to Kai firmly.

"I promise you, Kai, that I will never ever leave you…I don't think I could even if I tried."

"Good…'cos if you did leave me, I'd have to hunt your sorry ass and bring it back!"

"Kai! You just ruined the mood!" Tala scolded, "You're gonna have to make up for that."

Grinning, Tala leaned in and attacked Kai's lips passionately, ignoring the annoyed groans from both Bryan and Spencer.

To Be Continued...

* * *

Hehehehehe!!! Looky looky! -_points upwards- _No cliffie!!!! Yey!! I bet a lot of you are happy!! I'm so proud of myself!! 

Well...this chappie is a bit short and a bit on the boring side...but at least it explained why Tala died and suddenly had miraculous ressurection, I know it's not possible, but it's my story!! And everything's back to normal and everyone's happy!! Right? -_grins evily- _Mwahahahahahahahahaha!!

Anway, hope you did enjoy this chapter and please, please review and tell me what you thought about it! I don't mind if it's only one word, or even one letter, or even a whole paragraph!!!

Hehehehehehehe!! Review!!

Ja ne!!!


	11. Night Of The Attack

Hi all!!! Sorry for the wait, but I had such a hard time figuring out what needed to be said in this chapter...in other words I suffered the hell, known to authors, as writers block! -_growls-_

I just want to thank everyone who spent their time reviewing. It means so much to me, knowing that I'm able to provoke a reaction out of you guys, and it means a lot more because so far, every review has been so positive. Thank you.

**Review Replies:**

**sonora avilon: **Before I mention anything about your review, I just want to say that your fic gave me nightmares! -_shudders-_ Now, on to your review. You have an amazing sense of creativity, you manage to think up ideas that leave me completely baffled! To clarify, Tala is not going to take over the world and yes, something is implied from the -_grins evilly-_ from the last chapter, but you're gonna have to read on to find out what it is!! Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!! -_coughs- _Hehehe...I can't wait intil I get the cookie of all cookieness!! XP...and I can't wait to read about "It Was Called The Tube". Enjoy the chappie!!!

**Neko Kirana: **Nooooooooo! I'm not meaning to kill you!! -_hits herself on head-_ No kill Neko Kirana!! Bad bad bad!! -_grins-_ Don't worry, Rei makes an appearance in this chapter and he plays a massive role in one of the next few chapters. And about your hurting brain, I hope that _this _chapter will help explain things further. Enjoy!

**Taizen: **_-glomps Taizen_- I made Taizen happy!!!!! Here's the next chappie!!! Enjoy!

**LFaLA: **OMG!!!!! No! I don't mind at all!! It's actually rather surprising and flattering that you've chosen it as you're name! _-squeals- _Thank you!! You are one of the nicest people...and I feel blessed to have you as a reviewer, and hopefully as a friend one day. Anyway, enjoy the chappie!!

**Kaiiko: **Awww...thank you for the review and I'm so glad that you're enjoying it!! Although, things might not be so happy for much longer...I think.. XD. Anyway, enjoy the chappie!!

**Miako6: **-_blushes- _I'm afraid that there will be no lemon on the account that I can't write them, or can't take them seriously enough to write them. Knowing me, I'll be laughing all through it...but just for you, there is an implied lemon at the beginning of the chappie...it's just up to your imagination to think of what they did before! XD Enjoy!

**sasuke chica: **-_leans close and whispers- _To tell you the truth, I might not be smoking anything...but I have a habit of drinking!!! _-giggles-_ No, I'm just joking...kinda! -_grins-_ Sorry this update was kinda of late, I had no idea what to write!! Enjoy the chappie!

**vlissan: **Hehehe..cute Kai! -_glomps Kai and vlissan-_ Thank you so much for the review and here is the update...which might have a cliffie...-_grins sheepishly-_ Enjoy?

**Elemental Gypsy: **Thank you soo much for pointing out the fact that the world needs to know that Tala is alive...it completely slipped my mind!! -_grins-_ Oopsies!! I hope that that powerful psychic block leaves you soon!! Enjoy the chappie!

**Destiny Quill:** Just to ease your mind, this fic is a TalaxKai and is going to continue being a TalaxKai!! I was wondering when someone would ask a question related to the title...and all I can say is...-_zips up mouth- _Can't say anything!!!! Hehehehehe!! You're gonna have to read on to find out! _-grins- _Happy reading!!

**Demon TK: **-_whispers- _I actually have no idea whether a cyborg is half human, half robot, I think you might be right though, but just for the benefit of the story, I had to phrase it in the way that it was Tala's mind that was split between the two...Hehehehe. Anyway, I really hope you enjoy this chappie!!

**Warnings: **Blah blah blah. Some swearing and our all time favourite...YAOI!

**Disclaimer: **Do. Not. Own...but I can dream!

**A/N: **I admit, this chappie isn't as good as it should be, but it's a hell of a lot longer than my usual chappies!! ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter Eleven: Night Of The Attack

Kai mumbled and opened his eyes blearily, wondering why he had woken up. Shaking his head, he buried his head in the crook of Tala's neck, feeling the red-head's arms tightening around his waist. On the verge of sleep, Kai's eyes blinked open again. Annoyance taking over, he growled low in his throat. He gazed around the room, trying to find the source of his annoyance. A strange buzzing sound filled the air and Kai snapped his attention to the pile of discarded clothes on the floor.

Grumbling, Kai extracted himself from Tala's grasp, smiling slightly as the red-head groped around blindly, catching hold of a pillow and cuddling it. Reaching down, he rummaged through the clothes, quickly trying to find the annoying buzzing thing, in other words, his mobile.

'I've never understood the importance of a mobile…interrupting my…uh…'recuperating time'…grrr… stupid thing! Can't even find it!' Kai growled, 'Where is it??' Digging into a random pocket, Kai was relieved when he finally pulled out the contraption.

Blinking at the number flashing up on the screen, he groaned in exasperation, 'Rei.'

Pressing the call accept button, Kai put the phone to his ear, keeping in mind to whisper, "Hi Rei."

"Kai Hiwatari!! Where are you?? You've been gone for more than six hours! And I don't even know where you are?"

"Rei…I'm fine. Don't worry about anything, I'm…uh…I'm at Bryan and Spencer's house with…um…" Kai trailed off, unsure of how to break the news.

"With who?" Rei sounded sceptical.

"…Tala," Kai could swear he heard a sharp intake of breath followed by a loud THUD, then complete and utter silence. "Rei?? Rei are you there? Rei?"

Frowning when the dial tone rang in his ear, Kai shrugged and put down the phone. He leaned back when a pair of arms snaked around his waist, pulling him back onto the bed and on top of Tala, who gazed up at him sleepily.

"Who was that? And what are you doing awake? Didn't I tire you out earlier?" Tala mumbled, as Kai rested his head on his chest.

"It was Rei. I forgot to tell him where I was…and I…I think he fainted when I told him I was with you."

Tala chuckled softly, the sound travelling through his chest and tickling Kai's ear, making the teen squirm before snuggling down even more in Tala's hold. There were a few minutes of silence, both teens just enjoying the other's company.

"Tala?"

"Mhmm…"

"How are you going to tell the world that you're alive?"

"I…I don't actually know," Tala frowned, "I wasn't expecting to be dead for over two days…it was only meant to be for a few minutes."

Kai rolled over on to his side next to Tala, playing with a few strands of red hair, as the other teen turned to face him.

"You think you should tell them the truth?" Kai questioned.

Tala shook his head, "No…not now. Boris still thinks I'm dead and I'd prefer to keep it that way, until we can track him down that is."

Kai sighed, his hands coming to rest on Tala's cheek, "I need to explain what happened to Rei and the rest of G-Revolution…they have a right to know what happened, after all, I collapsed at their house when I found out you were dead."

Tala just nodded his head, "Are you going to tell them about me? You know, that I'm alive and all?"

"Well, there's no point in lying to them, so I might as well……come with me."

Kai's sudden request caught Tala off guard, "Why?"

"If they don't believe me, then you're the proof, and there's some things that I can't fill in because I wasn't there when it happened. Please, Tala."

Tala sighed but agreed, "When do you want to tell them?"

"As soon as possible, so sometime today…"

"In other words 'Tala get your lazy ass up, get ready and lets go', right?"

Kai chuckled, "Yep. Now get ready."

Kai rolled out of the bed, gathered his clothes and made a beeline for the bathroom, intent on taking a shower first. Tala just blinked, not bothered getting up anytime soon. He could feel himself dozing off again and it was only when something wet, sprinkled all over his body, that his eyes snapped open and he sat up, looking around the room, a flash of annoyance covered his face when he sae Kai towel drying his hair and whipping it in Tala's direction, purposefully.

"Get up! Now! I want to leave in the next ten minutes if you don't mind," Kai scolded, already dressing.

Tala grumbled, but complied, slowly slipping off the bed and pulling on some clothes. Kai turned to him and smiled, coming over to wrap his arms around Tala's neck, tiptoeing to place a light kiss on his fiancé's cheek.

"Thank you, Tala," Kai whispered softly.

Tala felt his annoyance melt away and he settled for wrapping his arms around Kai, enjoying the warmth and the feel of the other's body against his.

"We still have five minutes left…I wonder how we could fill up that time frame…hmmm…" Tala trailed off suggestively.

"Well…if we're five minutes early, then it gives us more time to explain everything," Kai stated, ignoring the look of aggravation on Tala's face.

Huffing, Tala let go of Kai and followed the shorter teen out of the door, grumbling all the while.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Letting the door swing open, Kai stepped in to the flat, Tala following behind languidly.

"Rei? Rei, you here?" stepping through to the bedroom, Kai let out a gasp, "Rei!"

Rushing forwards, he shook Rei's unconscious form, Tala stopping behind him and staring quizzically at the neko-jin. Eyes fluttering open, Rei cast a wary smile in Kai's direction but almost fainted again when he caught sight of Tala, peering over Kai's shoulder.

"Rei. Calm down," Kai soothed.

"Calm down!! CALM DOWN!! TALA'S ALIVE! YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN!!!!" Rei could feel himself getting hysterical, but he knew he was entitled.

Kai grinned sheepishly and helped Rei to stand, who cast a wary glance towards Tala, trying to determine whether or not he could believe his eyes.

"Yes, Rei. I am real," Tala stated, almost mockingly. He knew it was wrong to find Rei's reaction amusing, but he couldn't help it, the usually calm and collected neko-jin kept glancing over at him nervously. He wouldn't have been surprised if Rei poked him just to check that he was indeed a living, breathing person.

"How did this happen?" Rei asked cautiously, unsure whether or not he wanted to know, his mind still trying to figure out how a dead person had miraculously sprang back to life.

Kai sighed softly, "It's a long story…in fact, that's why we're here, we thought it best to explain everything to you and the rest of the guys."

Rei nodded slowly, "O-k…so…should we go and see them now, then?"

Kai nodded and headed out of the house, Tala following and Rei trailing behind, still slightly unsure of himself, bristling when Tala sent an amused smirk in his direction, then turned around chuckling lightly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kai and Tala gazed upon four shocked faces in amusement, while Rei watched on warily, he would've found the whole situation funny if it hadn't have been him earlier on.

"Tala?" Tyson stuttered, his mouth hanging agape, "How? What?"

"But I…I thought that…oh I'm getting a headache…" Max moaned, grasping hold of his head tightly.

Kenny had paled drastically when he had seen Tala, and looked very faint at the moment, not to mention queasy. Not trusting himself to speak without becoming reacquainted with his dinner, he chose to stay silent, whereas Hilary snapped out of her shock and launched herself at Tala, hugging him.

"You bloody idiot!!" she chided softly, before stepping back and smacking him in the arm. Tala looked shocked, he certainly wasn't expecting that, "What the hell did you think you were playing at?! You had us all worried! I mean…Tyson cried for God's sake, and it wasn't over food!!"

A protested "Hey!" escaped Tyson's mouth, but no-one took notice, as Hilary dragged Kai, Tala and Rei into the house, and forcefully making them sit down.

Max, Tyson and Kenny trailed behind slowly, desperately trying to get their heads around the situation. They each took a seat on the floor and gazed up at Tala expectantly.

"Explain," Hilary demanded, taking a seat beside Rei.

Kai cast Tala a brief fleeting look, before taking a deep breath, "Um…I guess the most important thing that I need to tell you right now is…me and Tala are together." Kai expected a torrent of questions but was met by blank looks. He mentally slapped his head. "Ok…let me make this simpler, me and Tala are in a relationship." More blank looks. "A romantic relationship!"

A chorus of "Oohhs," rang through the air, until they finally understood what Kai was saying, "OH!"

Hilary squealed, shocking everyone and nearly giving Kai a heart-attack, "That is so cute!!!"

Hilary gathered herself and grinned sheepishly, before motioning for Kai to continue. Shaking his head slightly and getting his frantically beating heart under control, Kai spoke.

"We went out to celebrate that morning, what we were celebrating isn't that important to you…I'll tell you afterwards…well…maybe…"

Tyson, Max and Kenny glanced at him questionably, while Hilary glared, Rei hid a small smile and Tala just grinned outright.

"We went to the cinema and just wandered about aimlessly and decided to head home, well, to Tala's home because it was getting late…

_Flashback_

_Tala felt the key turn in the lock and gently shoved the door open, one arm grasping Kai around the waist. Shimmying into the house, he shrugged off his jacket._

"_Do you want something to eat?" Tala questioned, walking into the kitchen that was attached to the hallway they were in._

"_Uh…not really…I'm still full from lunch," Kai headed towards the living room, on the other side of the kitchen. _

_Turning the handle, Kai let the door swing open before stepping in, but as soon as he did, he felt something different in the atmosphere. A quick look around the room confirmed his suspicions and he backed fearfully out of the room._

"_Hey Kai…" Tala paused, taking in the look of anxiety crossing over the younger teen's face, "What's wrong? Kai?" _

_He made his way towards Kai, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder and turned his gaze in the same direction as Kai's, and stifled a growl._

"_Who the fuck are you?" Tala hissed, moving slightly to cover Kai's body with his own, ignoring the barrel pointing towards his head. _

"_We are your assassinators and today, Mr Ivanov, is the day that you die," a man with stern features that appeared too angular, stated coolly, his Russian immaculate._

"_Who the fuck sent you?" Tala questioned, switching to his native tongue._

"_That is strictly confidential," another man stepped forwards, eyes covered by dark shades, holding what seemed to be a silver remote control, with one large black button in the middle, "Now, I'm afraid that your time is up." _

_Kai, unnoticed by everyone in the room, side stepped slowly away from behind Tala's back, calculating his position. Suddenly dropping down, he let his leg swing out, catching the stern looking man off guard, causing him to fall backwards, the hold on his gun released and sent flying towards Kai, who immediately caught it, pointing it at the man with the darkened shades._

"_Give me the controller," Kai cocked the gun at the guy's head, watching his every move, and cautiously taking the controller from him and passing the gun back to Tala, who took it silently and observed the other three men, standing back, their faces completely impassive. _

_Looking them over quickly, Tala determined that at least two of them had guns at their hips, easily accessed. He growled inwardly; this was going to be one of those situations, which was difficult to get out of. He glanced at Kai momentarily, before turning his gaze back towards the men, watching as stern face stood up, anger apparent on his face._

"_Kai, give me the controller and get out."_

_Kai looked at Tala in shock, opening his mouth to protest, Tala turned to him, and this is where they made their mistake. As soon as both teens had their attention on each other, the three guys at the back, each pulled out a weapon, two of them being guns and the other an army knife._

_A shot fired, and only by pure instinct, did Kai manage to duck and roll, controller grasped tightly in his hands. He turned back to see that the gun had been knocked out of Tala's grip and skittered away across the floor and under the sofa, the teen now engaged in hand to hand combat with the man in the dark shades. Standing up swiftly, Kai was surprised when he was suddenly struck from the side, the controller flying out of his grip. He stumbled slightly, but managed to regain his balance, his foot striking out and hitting flesh._

_He heard the disgusting crack of bones and heard the slump of a body. Looking down, he froze, the man with the stern face lay face down, unmoving, his face at a disproportioned angle. He was suddenly set upon by the three men, and collapsed, grunting when he hit his head against the ground. He stood up shakily and adopted a defensive stance, casting a wary glance towards Tala, who was now fighting against two men. Tala caught Kai's gaze briefly._

"_Kai! Get out of here!"_

_Kai shook his head stubbornly, "No! I'm not leaving you here on your own."_

_Tala ducked a blow to his head and struck up with his elbow._

"_Damnit, Kai! Go. I promise I'll take care of everything. I promise that I'll come back to find you. But you have to go!"_

_Kai didn't have time to protest as a sudden kick to his mid-section sent him flying out of the window. A million and one shards of glass cracking on impact and falling to the ground in crystallised blades, stabbing at the soft flesh of Kai's skin. Kai felt the shards dig in when he hit the ground and was momentarily winded, and gasped for breath, struggling to stand up. Quickly brushing the glass away, he looked up in time to see one of the men jumping out of the window, a gun pointed straight towards him. _

_With one last fleeting look towards Tala, Kai set off at a run, incredibly aware of his pursuer and the piece of metal which could kill him with one swift movement to it's trigger. His feet pounded down the street, suddenly slick with rainwater that had started to pound down mercilessly. Turning a sharp corner, Kai stumbled and let a sharp hiss of pain as something impaled itself in his leg. He hobbled slightly, the excruciating pain flaring up throughout his whole body, but he didn't stop running, knowing that the next one might not miss its intended target. He glanced up quickly, his eyes homing in on a vast expanse of woodland. Risking a glance back, Kai changed direction and headed straight for the woods, jumping over fallen logs and slipping in dark mud. _

_Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew he had lost his pursuer, but that didn't comfort him, so he kept on running._

_The man who had taken to pursuing Kai, slowed to a halt and stopped, out of breath. The teen was long gone and he knew it, but it wasn't part of their mission to kill him, they need only kill the boy with the red-hair. Shaking his head, he turned around and headed back towards the house. Upon arriving, he was surprised to see all his accomplices lying dead on the floor, the necks turned at an odd angle, their necks definitely broken. Suppressing a shudder, he stepped cautiously into the house through the window, gun poised, ready to fire. A sudden pressure around his neck and he knew he was dead._

_Tala sighed and collapsed on the floor, winded and out of breath, his body aching slightly. He replayed what the man with the dark shades had said just after Kai left._

"_**You need to die! It is under Boris' order that you must die! You are a threat to him! A threat to his acquaintances, therefore you must die! When I get my hands on that controller, I will press that button and watch you die!"**_

"_**How the hell will a stupid controller kill me!?"**_

"_**When I press the button, you, cyborg, will die," the man hissed.**_

_**He said no more, his neck promptly broken and he fell to the ground like a rag doll, limp and lifeless.**_

_Tala shook his head and reached for the controller, finger poised over the button._

"_Well, Boris, there is something you don't know." _

_His finger lowered, the button sunk from the pressure, and Tala slumped forwards._

_End Flashback._

Tyson, Max, Kenny, Rei and Hilary looked at Tala in shock as he finished his story. Kai had an unreadable expression on his face, gazing blankly at Tala.

There was a few minutes of silence, "But…that doesn't explain why you're alive now," Hilary reasoned, still mildly confused.

Sighing, Tala spoke quickly, "To make a long story short, the human part of my mind should've kicked started once the cyborg part of me was gone, but it didn't, and it was up to Bryan and Spencer to help me."

An uneasy silence followed, only penetrated by the sound of a phone ringing. Tala dug around his pocket, bringing the mobile to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Tala, we know where Boris is…"

To Be Continued...

* * *

Mwahahahahahahaha!! I'm back to cliffies!! -_dodges dangerous objects and a LARGE TV- _Eeeep! Wonder where that came from _-points to LARGE TV- _Anyway, this cliffie isn't as bac as the others, so be happy! 

Please, please review! It gives me the motivation to get off my lazy ass and type something worth reading!!!

Review!

Take care all!

Ja ne.


	12. Time For Action

HI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I just wanted to say thanks to everyone who reviewed and took their time to read this story!! It's very much appreciated!!

I'm sorry that there are no review replies today. It's because I've just restarted school and I've got so much coursework and homework and it's already weighing me down, so I'm afraid to say that I won't be updating this story or any of my other stories as frequently as you might be used to.

I also just want to say that there will only be about two or three more chapters until the end, but unfortunately, it will leave a lot of things open, and I would like to know if you guys want a sequeal to tie up those loose ends.

**Warnings: **-_shrugs-_ If you've read this far in the story, then you know what the warnings are.

**Disclaimer: **Oh puuhlease. I'm actually quite glad that I don't own Beyblade if it means I can write my fics!!

Anyway, enjoy!!!!!! (I must warn you, it's kind of rubbish XP)

* * *

Chapter Twelve: Time For Action

"Tala, we know where Boris is…"

Tala stood up quickly, walking away from six confused teenagers, casting each other questioning glances.

"I'm listening."

"He's at a warehouse, a few miles west from the edge of the city. It's pretty deserted and easy to access. Should we make a move soon?"

"We'll move now. The bastard needs to pay. Come pick me up at Tyson's dojo as soon as you can."

"Sure. No problem," with a small click, Bryan cut the line.

Turning back towards the teens, Tala frowned, noting Tyson, Max, Kenny, Hilary and Rei's concerned faces and Kai's accusing expression.

"You're going after Boris, aren't you?"

Tala couldn't lie and felt himself nodding, "He's not that far from the edge of the city…it should be easy to access, according to Bryan."

There was a moment of stony silence, Kai glaring heatedly at Tala, tears slowly, but surely forming in his eyes, but he willed them back. Nodding his head as if making a decision, Kai turned and retrieved his jacket, slipping it on, aware of everyone staring at him. Facing Tala, he smiled slightly.

"Then what are we waiting for?"

Tala gaped, as did everyone else in the room, clearly thinking that Kai was insane.

"What? Kai…you're not coming with us! I forbid you! I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you!"

"And I couldn't live with myself if I lost you again…" Kai whispered softly, the emotions he had felt the last two days weighing heavily on his mind, "…knowing that if I don't come with you, this time you might not come back." Kai could feel his resolve cracking and he turned away from the group, his heart clenched painfully in his chest, "I can't lose you again, Tala…I can't."

A second later, he felt strong arms wrap themselves around him, holding him close.

"Fine…you can come…" Tala sighed dejectedly, "But if I tell you to go, you go, okay?"

Kai snorted, "Yeah, sure. That plan worked perfectly well the last time, didn't it."

"Kai?!" Tala stated warningly.

Sighing, Kai nodded his head, agreeing. He smiled softly at the group in front of him, "Now you guys know what's going on…we're going after Boris…if we don't make it out, then I just want to say that it was great knowing you guys. Tyson, you are annoying but you're also kind-spirited, and have a high sense of moral. Max, bubbly and always managing to put a smile on everyone's face. Kenny, smart, intelligent and selfless, where would we have been without you. Hilary, you've been so kind, almost like a replacement mum…and Rei, you've always been there for me, through thick and thin, and I'm glad that I have you as a friend…all of you."

Hilary sniffed, breaking down in to sobs. Standing up quickly, she enveloped Kai in to a firm hug, tugging Tala in as well.

"You two had better make it out," she threatened half-heartedly, pulling back and placing a kiss on both of their cheeks.

Tyson, Max and Kenny approached, small smiles gracing their features. In a blink of an eye, they hugged Kai and Tala.

"You're making it sound like this is good-bye," Max whispered, gently pulling away.

"Yeah, you guys are the most stubborn people I know! You'll make it out," Tyson exclaimed cheekily, somewhat lightening the mood, in the room.

Kenny just settled for a quiet "Good luck."

Rei stood up slowly and made his way over to Kai and Tala, "I'm coming with you."

"What!?" Tyson, Max, Kenny and Hilary exclaimed simultaneously, staring wide-eyed at Rei.

Kai merely pursed his lips, contemplating the idea. He nodded after a minute, "Are you sure?"

Rei nodded determinedly, "Definitely."

Tala sighed, glancing at Rei and Kai, "Same thing goes for you Rei, if I tell you to go, you go."

Rei nodded his consent and shrugged on his coat, bidding a farewell to the rest of the group and following Kai and Tala out of the door.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Kai, for once felt unsure about the whole plan, "I mean, you don't know if there are any people inside except Boris, what happens if there are and they're armed?"

Bryan scowled, realising the fault in his plan, "Well…we have to do something…we just travelled all this way, and personally, I'm not turning back now…if we're going to do something, it's going to be now."

"I agree with Bryan, Kai. And you're right; there are flaws to his plan. All we have to do, is try and fix them," Spencer stated softly.

There was silence as the five teens contemplated what their next action would be.

"Wait…do any of you guys have your beyblades on you?" Rei asked, digging in to his pocket.

Bryan, Spencer and Tala grinned, catching on to Rei's plan, whereas Kai was still unsure. Tala noticed this and wrapped an arm around Kai's shoulders reassuringly.

"Don't worry…we're only going to use them for a bluff," Tala soothed.

"If they don't believe our bluff, then we'll just have to shake them up a bit. Launch the blades but don't attack," Rei explained.

Kai sighed and nodded his head, "Okay. I don't want anyone apart from Boris to get hurt."

Everyone nodded in agreement, taking out their blades and holding them in a hand, preparing themselves for the next phase of the step.

Bryan pointed towards the large gates of the warehouse, "We can't get in that way…there are way too many cameras, however, just behind the building is another entrance, and it's blocked off, but there's no cameras, and the blockage seems to be easy to knock down. Let's go."

A few minutes later, all five teens found themselves in a dark corridor, lighting flickering on and off dimly further down. Unconsciously shivering, the teens started down the corridor, listening intently for any sounds, apart from their own muffled footsteps on the fungi covered ground. There was a small slit of light further down the hallway, and the teens decided that that would be their destination.

A sudden crash of glass sent all five teens in to a defensive stance, their blades gripped tightly in their hands, backing against the dampness of the wall, they held their breaths.

"Get out of here!" a very familiar voice roared, and a second later a young woman wearing a white lab coat scurried out of the room, and towards the five teens, throwing the door open.

With a gasp, the woman stopped and held a hand in front of her mouth. Spencer motioned for her to be quiet and showed her his blade. She nodded meekly and walked towards them.

"Are you here to stop Boris?" she whispered, her voice so quiet, the teens almost didn't hear it.

They nodded slightly, wary of her presence.

"Please, take him down. He's a bad man! I only work here because I have no other choice," she pleaded, grabbing a hold of the person closest to her, which happened to be Kai.

Kai covered her hands with his own and leant forwards to whisper in her ear, "Please, if there are any other people in this building, can you get them out of here, we don't want to hurt any of them."

The woman nodded and let go of Kai's hands, "Thank you…but there is one thing that I must warn you of, Boris has bombs planted all around this building, and he always has a control somewhere on his person."

Kai nodded and watched the woman scurry away, then turned back towards the other teens, who each had a grim expression on their faces.

"It's now or never," Kai uttered quietly, tip toeing towards the opened door, the others following closely behind. Muttering a quick prayer, Kai bolted into the room, as did the other teens, and were more than shocked when the door slammed shut behind them.

Facing the centre of the room, they saw the person that they had made the journey for.

"Boris!" Kai spat, the name tasting foul in his mouth.

Boris turned around slowly, a smirk on his features, "Well, well, well. What do we have here? Kai, Bryan, Spencer, the neko and…WHAT!? TALA! But-how…you're meant to be dead! And if I'm not mistaken, you Kai, should be in jail!"

It was Tala's turn to smirk as he walked towards Boris, "There was one thing about your plan that you forgot to correct…you see, if you had actually read the scripts that your scientists had printed out, then you would have known that even though the cyborg part of me was destroyed, my mortal half would continue to function normally."

"WHAT!" Boris growled, clearly angered by what Tala had told him, "Well, then, if you can't die that way…then you'll have to die the way that mortals do!"

With a quick draw of his hand, Boris dug in to his pocket and retrieved a gun. Shocked into action, Rei, Bryan, Spencer and Kai readied their beyblades, but stopped when Tala waved them away, all too aware of the coldness of the metal gun pressed firmly against his temple.

"Anyone moves, and Tala dies," Boris hissed warningly.

"Leave him alone!" Kai yelled, his arms dropping to his sides, "He's no longer a threat to you! He's not a cyborg anymore! He's just a normal human."

"Shut up, boy! You're not even meant to be here! I thought that my witness statement would see you rotting in jail for life!!"

"It was you! You put me through that! You bastard!" Kai's voice held venom in it, his eyes fixed portentously on Boris, "Let go of Tala!!"

Boris sneered, "You're getting more and more annoying by the second…you know what, why don't you go first."

With a simple swing of his arm, the gun pointed itself at Kai, and Boris pulled the trigger. Screams resounded through the air and Kai's eyes widened. He felt something connect with his chest, the impact strong enough to propel him backwards, and he fell to the ground…

To Be Continued...

* * *

-_hides-_ Please don't kill me!!! I know that this chapter is short and has an annoying cliffie and that I'm in danger of getting more things thrown at me, but the next few chapters are what I'm mainly focusing on, so they should be good...I hope.XD 

Anyway, as I said earlier on, I want to know whether or not there should be a sequeal to this story, as it will leave some things out that you might want to know about...but the decision is entirely up to you, so please tell me what you think in a review.

So...please review!!!! It means alot!!

Ja ne!


	13. Escape

_-grins-_ I'm back!!!!!!!!!!!!! I am so sorry to all those who were waiting for a quick update, but school work got in the way, as well as coursework!!!!!!

I just want to thank everyone for reviewing!!! It means so much to me...it really does...as I was actually considering abandoning this fic after someone left a review accusing me of copying this story, which I can safely say I didn't, but none-the-less, it really hurt and actually made me depressed...but when I got all the other reviews, I remembered, it's not about one person's opinion, but everyone elses. So a speacial thanks to: **LFaLA, Neko Kirana, Kaikouji, sonora avilon, sasuke chica, Distant Storm, Claudette, Destiny Quill, Russianshottie, Dark Fantasy01, Ayatsuji, Kaiko, Elemental Gypsy, Demon TK, purpleeyednekoyoukai, Mika Miko, llimecandy, DancerInTheDark101 and Driger-ReiAlways221.**

I'm sorry there are no personal review replies in this chapter and that none of you have received them personally, but I assure you, when I find time, I will try and type them up.

Also, thank you to those who mentioned that a sequel would be a good thing...so a sequel there will be!!!!!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own...I only own my plot!! Got that, **someone!! **

**A/N: **This is proabably going to be the second to last chapter, and I had serious fun typing it up!!

Enjoy everyone!

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: Escape

With a simple swing of his arm, the gun pointed itself at Kai, and Boris pulled the trigger. Screams resounded through the air and Kai's eyes widened. He felt something connect with his chest, the impact strong enough to propel him backwards, and he fell to the ground…

"REI!"

The sudden shout from Spencer and Bryan caused Kai to sit up quickly, his heart pounding dangerously fast. Putting a hand to his chest, he was somewhat relieved when he felt no pain, in fact, he felt perfectly fine. The quick blurs of Bryan and Spencer's bodies whizzing past, made Kai turn his attention towards Rei, who was sprawled out on the ground, mere centimetres where he himself had stood a few seconds prior. With a sense of dread, Kai noticed the slowly spreading crimson-redness of unmistakable blood. Scurrying towards Rei's body, he shoved Bryan and Spencer away, cradling Rei's body delicately, tears trailing ferociously down his cheeks.

"Rei…Rei…please be okay, please Rei. Just hang on…okay, hang on, you'll be fine," Kai's voice broke as he desperately clutched at Rei's body, burying his face in Rei's hair.

A sudden hand on his cheek shocked him, and he looked down, surprised to see that Rei was smiling softly. Clutching the hand with his own, he placed a soft kiss on the back.

"Rei? I'm so sorry…it's all my fault, I'm so sorry," Kai sobbed.

"Shh…Kai…don't blame…yourself…you did nothing wrong…anyway, I'm…I'm fine," Rei winced sharply, a flash of pain hitting his otherwise numbed body.

Kai laughed bitterly, "Yeah, you're fine. You're just perfect… I shouldn't have let you come…it's all my fault."

Rei's face suddenly hardened and he practically glared at Kai through his pain, "Don't say that! If I hadn't of come, you'd be dead!"

"But I might not have, and you would be fine," Kai protested, guilt weighing heavily on his shoulders.

"Shut up, Kai. I would never have let you get hur-" Rei broke off into a coughing fit, and Kai soothed him, gently rubbing his back as everyone in the room looked on, even Boris.

"Don't talk, Rei. You have to save your strength," Kai whispered, relieved when Rei nodded weakly.

Tala watched the scene before him, could see how much it affected and hurt Kai, how it even affected Bryan and Spencer; Bryan almost in tears, and he suddenly felt a huge impulse of anger swell through him. Turning icy blue eyes towards the person who had caused all of this grief, Tala snarled. Seeing that Boris' attention was focused elsewhere, Tala took his opportunity to grab the gun and kick Boris away, who screamed in shock and surprise, clutching his hand painfully.

Tala pointed the gun towards Boris, intent on using the weapon to the best of its ability.

"You…all you've ever done in my life, is fuck everything up. You fucked with my body and you fucked with my friends, and just a few minutes ago, you tried to fucking kill my fiancé…give me a reason why I shouldn't kill you…" Tala stated icily, his voice unusually calm.

Kai, Bryan and Spencer watched on quietly, Rei cradled in Bryan's arms, having lost consciousness. Kai stood up slowly, shirt soaked in blood, Rei's blood, and stood beside Tala cautiously, arm reaching out to take the gun from Tala. Tala gasped in surprise, the gun leaving his hand unwillingly, and stared at Kai, frown etched clearly on his face.

"Kai? What are you doing?" Tala whispered, his hand reaching out to grab the gun back, hesitant and slow.

"Tala…don't…he's not worth it," Kai's tone of voice matched Tala's, his eyes focused on the man in front of him, cowering fearfully as the gun was still pointed towards him.

"Kai? He tried to kill you! He shot Rei! And you say that he doesn't deserve to die!" Tala ran a hand through his hair in exasperation, "Kai! What are you thinking?"

"He's not worth it, Tala…he'll get what he deserves in prison…Bryan…take Rei and get out of here, call an ambulance and get him to the hospital, otherwise he might not make it," Kai requested softly, never taking his eyes off of Boris.

Bryan nodded imperceptibly, waiting for Spencer to open the door before rushing out, face a perfect mask of concern and worry for the teen cradled in his arms. Spencer strayed away from the door, coming to stand next to Tala who was gazing at Kai with an unreadable expression.

"Tala? Should I call the police?" Spencer questioned softly, noticing the slight tremor in Kai's arm, the glazed expression in his eyes, and felt slightly concerned for the younger teen.

Tala sighed and nodded, "Call them…if it's what Kai wants…"

Spencer nodded and slowly backed out of the room, retrieving his mobile from his pocket, casting a furtive glance back in to the room before he left.

Tala ran a hand through his hair and walked towards Kai, wrapping an arm around his waist and dropping his voice to a whisper.

"Kai…give me the gun…the police will hopefully be here soon, and Boris will be behind bars…everything will be alright, okay?" Tala felt Kai tremble against him, muscles tense, and engulfed him into a hug, completely forgetting about Boris' presence.

Kai let out a choked sob, the arm clutching the gun, going around to clutch at Tala desperately, "He tried to kill Rei…" Kai ground out, face buried in Tala's shirt, the cold metal of the gun feeling heavy in his hands, knowing that it was this simple contraption that had cause Rei's downfall.

Tala soothed him, muttering soft words of comfort, face buried in Kai's silky hair, arms wrapped protectively around Kai's slim waist, "He'll be fine…okay…he'll be fine."

A slight movement to the left of him, caused Tala to raise his head automatically, aquamarine eyes widening a fraction, and he immediately released Kai. Boris stood back, a small black controller in his hands, fingers poised over a small button, smirking sadistically.

"Well…well…well, looks like the tables have turned," Boris sneered, "Do you boys know what this button does?"

Tala and Kai stood stock still, gun still clutched tightly in Kai's shaking grasp.

"Well, then…since you've seemingly lost your voices, I might as well tell you, this little button right here, will destroy this whole compound…this building will collapsed in approximately eight minutes…that is if, if, this button is ever pressed, you hear me?" Boris edged forwards slowly towards Kai, "Now give me the gun."

Kai shook his head, backing away slowly, gun now pointing at Boris, evidently quivering. Boris smirked and walked forwards with more confidence, and swiftly grabbed Kai's arm, wrenching it behind his back brutally, causing the teen to cry out. Tala rushed forwards, but with the controller suddenly waved in his face, he backed down, growling dangerously in his throat, watching Kai with concern, as the teen struggled harshly, refusing to release the gun in his grip.

"Kai…give me the gun, or I'll blow this place up, and you and your precious fiancé will die," Boris snarled, grabbing at Kai's hand, trying to pry the gun from his fingers.

Kai froze, his hold on the gun going lax at the threat and he released the gun, letting in drop into Boris' awaiting hand, who sneered in satisfaction, pushing Kai away and towards Tala, who swiftly caught him and wrapped his arms around him protectively, glaring heatedly at Boris.

"I'm sorry, Tala…I'm so sorry," Kai mumbled brokenly, staring down at his hands grimly.

Tala shook his head slightly, a small sign of comfort, his gaze still locked on Boris, who was walking towards the door, facing the two teens all the while, hand still poised dangerously over the button.

"I'm so sorry, but I have to leave now. I hope you two enjoy your final minutes together," Boris leered at the teens, licking his lips with a malevolent grin on his face.

Kai and Tala cried out when Boris' finger descended on the button, eyes widening.

Boris smirked, waving his hand patronisingly, "Bye boys, enjoy the rest of your life!"

With a quick flourish of his arm, Boris stepped out of the room and sealed the door shut. Kai and Tala immediately took action, springing towards the door and banging on it furiously, sheer panic taking over their minds. A huge rumbling shook the walls, the tiles on the floor cracking up and bits of debris flying around the room. Kai winced and fell back when a large chuck of tile embedded itself in his arm. Tala ran to the fallen teen and cradled him close, turning his back on the room to protect him from further injuries, uncaring of the loose objects flinging themselves at his back.

With a quick tug, Tala pulled the offending piece out of Kai's arm, grunting in pain when something hit his shoulder. Kai looked up at him, eyes filling with tears, the sudden prospect of death hitting him hard.

"Tala…I love you," Kai whispered, leaning up and locking his lips with the red-haired teen.

Tala pulled away reluctantly, "Don't talk like that, we'll make it out…there has to be a way."

A small creak of metal caused Tala's eyes to stray away from Kai and he almost jumped in relief when Spencer's face suddenly became visible, although a little bruised.

"C'mon!! Let's get out of here!" Spencer yelled over the crashes of brick on the cracked floor.

Tala and Kai nodded, slightly stunned and stood up quickly.

"What happened? What about Boris?" Kai questioned, Boris suddenly appearing in his line of sight, blood pouring from his head, and his neck twisted at an odd angle. He only gave the man a fleeting look before running after Spencer and Tala who were sprinting down the hallway, back in the direction they had come from, dodging pieces of falling bricks from the ceiling and jumping at the sounds of explosions rocketing down the hallway.

"After I called the police, I saw him press the button and seal you guys in, and I jumped him. He punched me and tried to shoot me, but I managed to grab him in a head-lock and smashed his head against the wall…when he fell he broke his neck," Spencer explained between deep breaths.

The three finally saw the exit, and made a mad dash for it, but the sudden shaking of the building caused a huge amount of debris to crash down and block their means of escape. They skidded to a halt, looks of despair marking their faces.

"SHIT!" Tala cursed, punching the bricks, the only thing between them and the outside world.

"Tala! Spencer! We have to find another way out!" Kai yelled, dodging a huge chuck of ceiling, the pieces shattering at his feet.

Tala and Spencer nodded and set off down the hallway behind Kai, all too aware of the building crumbling behind them, and the blasts ricocheting all around the building. They knew they didn't have much time left, but refused to give in, their feet pounding mercilessly across the quickly cracking floor.

Tala, Spencer and Kai turned a corner and skidded to the side, loosing their momentum slightly, but quickly gaining it, as time ticked away quickly, it had almost been five minutes, and still they could find no exit to this hell-hole.

"KAI!" Tala's sudden yell caused Kai to hesitate and he slowed down a fraction, glancing back at Tala curiously. Seeing Tala gesticulate wildly, Kai turned his head towards the ceiling; shock apparent on his face as a huge pillar of rock came crashing down on him, and that was the last thing he saw before his mind went blank.

Tala screamed, his throat suddenly raw, as he saw Kai's body disappearing under the mound of debris. He reached the huge pile of rocks in a second, hands clawing desperately at it, ignoring the fact that the sharp edges were digging into his skin, drawing blood. Spencer joined him a second later, using his brute strength to lift larger pieces of rock. It took them only half a minute to finally uncover Kai's body from under the mess; battered, bruised and bloody, Kai looked a mess, eyes closed serenely that Tala almost feared the worst.

Carefully pulling Kai's body from the wreck, Tala checked his pulse, relieved when he found one, faint but steady. Gently placing Kai in Spencer's arms, the two teens desperately dashed down the crumbling hallway, all to aware that their time was swiftly running out. Suddenly, a light at the end of the tunnel; an exit stood at the far end of the hallway, not a hundred meters from their currently approaching position. With a sudden burst of energy, they sped up, Spencer, cradling Kai in his arms in front of Tala, who was purposely trailing behind to check that Spencer and Kai would be okay.

They were almost near the entrance, not twenty meters away, when Tala watched with wide eyes, as the doorway started to collapse. Time seemed to slow down as Spencer finally noticed too late, mistakenly slowing down his pace. He hunched his body over, in an attempt to protect Kai from further harm. Tala shook his head, mouth opening but no words coming out. Somehow managing to pull more energy from his exhausted body, Tala shoved Spencer away, watching as the teen stumbled and tripped, but rolled to protect Kai, before resting spread eagled on the ground, just outside the exit. Tala himself tripped and fell, his exhausted body refusing to get up.

Tala glanced upwards, watching the seemingly slow descent of rocks, then quickly turned his eyes towards Kai, his eyes tearing up as crimson eyes opened suddenly and fixed themselves on him.

"I'm sorry, Kai…" Tala mouthed, tears trailing down his cheeks as the rocks came crushing down to meet his body…

To Be Continued...

* * *

Ooops!!! What an evil cliffie! _-ducks mulititudes of dangerous objects- _I'm sorry, but it felt like the perfect place to stop!! Hehehehehe...please don't be _too_ mad at me!

Anyway, as I mentioned before, there will be a sequel!!

Please review and tell me what you thought about it!! As you know, it means a lot to me! _-grins happily-_ REVIEW!!!!!

I will hopefully have the next (possibly last chapter) up in a few days, so until then...

Ja ne!! Take care all!


	14. An Ending

Hi everyone!!!! I am so sorry for not updating earlier and leaving you guys with that damn awful cliffie from the last chapter, but as usual, coursework, homework, revision and exams got in my way! Grrrr! _-throws books in to fire-_

Anyway, I just want to thank each and every single person for reviewing this fic and I have had serious fun writing it and smiling over the kind words everyone has written, and I'm actually really sad that this is the end of this fic. It has been a fabulous experience and truth be told, the only story that I have ever managed to finish in my life, and I owe it all to you guys! _-throws an abundant of beyblade plushies- _Thank you so much! _-huggles everyone-_

Now, if you haven't noticed, this is the last chapter, and I sincerely hope you guys enjoy it, you deserve it! Though it is a bit short...sorry! _-grins sheepishly- _

On to the chappie...the last chapter..._-cries-_

Enjoy!!

* * *

Chapter Fourteen: An Ending

"I'm sorry, Kai…" Tala mouthed, tears trailing down his cheeks as the rocks came crushing down to meet his body…

Kai watched with wide eyes as Tala's body disappeared from sight, crushed by an onslaught of rocks and debris. Breath hitching in his throat, he struggled to sit up, ignoring the sharp stabs of pain travelling up and down his body.

"Tala…" voice drowned out by the sound of huge pieces of rock crashing down to the ground, some shattering into tiny pieces of gravel, scattering around the perimeter, Kai desperately crawled towards the crumbled entrance, tears pooling in his eyes, "Tala!"

He was vaguely aware of Spencer shouting at him to move away as the place was still hazardous, but he paid no heed to him, his mind only focused on one task: getting Tala out of there. Crawling on his front and using his elbows and arms to pull himself forwards, tears trailed down dust-smeared cheeks.

Spencer was panicking. He had seen what had happened and he didn't know what to do, strange really, normally, he wouldn't have had to think twice before diving head first in to the rubble to help Tala, but the roaring flames and shaking ground, held him back, and to add to his worry, Kai was crawling on his stomach, painfully trying to get to Tala, uncaring or simply unaware of the danger of his task.

A shout from behind him, caused him to whip his head around, and it was only then he realised that at least forty people were standing back, pristine white lab coats now covered in dust and mud, each staring at the crumbling building in shock and awe, some still holding test tubes in their shaking hands, and at the front of them was Bryan, still clutching an unconscious and bloodied pale Rei.

"Spencer! What are you doing?! Help Kai!" Bryan bellowed.

Spencer nodded slowly, before inclining his head towards the building. Bracing himself, Spencer pushed forwards against the blazing heat of fire, rapidly consuming the building, but one look at the desperation on Kai's face gave him an adrenaline boost and he reached the pile of rubble in seconds, uncaring of the flames licking his skin.

Gently helping Kai up, Spencer set about hoisting huge pieces of rock away from the pile. Kai grimly readied his launcher, his faithful beyblade already set and ready. With a choked cry, he launched Dranzer at the rubble, watching in fascination, as Dranzer seemed to absorb the flames, using them to her advantage. Rocks and debris shattered into tiny pieces, flying about, hitting both Kai and Spencer, but they ignored it, their sheer determination and will making them numb to injury, their eyes scanning the ground, hope desperately flickering in them.

A simple glimpse of red hair caused Dranzer to go in to overload, tearing at the brick mercilessly, before shooting back into Kai's hand at his whispered command, hot to the touch. Spencer quickly dragged Tala's lifeless body from underneath the rubble and proceeded to carry him far from the inferno of the building. Kai stood where he was, watching Spencer's retreating back, quickly pocketing his faithful blade. His eyes flickered before shutting in exhaustion, just glad to know that Tala had a chance at survival, that at least he was out of immediate danger. With that somewhat comforting thought in his mind, Kai's eyes rolled in to the back of his head and he collapsed, slumping heavily on the floor.

Bryan's eyes widened and he gasped, watching Kai's body crumple to the ground, the previously partly tamed flames, licking his skin, casting a red glow upon it. Glancing down at the figure in his arms, he made a split second decision, and with the approaching sound of sirens, he quickly handed Rei's body over to one of the scientists, before rushing out to fetch Kai, Spencer staring at him incredulously, unaware of what had just happened, as he sped past. Battling the heat that suddenly engulfed him, Bryan quickly scooped Kai up into his arms, cradling the lithe body in his arms gently, before rushing back to safety, the building finally crashing down altogether, a huge billow of dust settling over the many people stood at the edge of the compound, expressions of shock, bewilderment and sadness etched on their faces, as they shielded their eyes from the choking dust cloud.

Spencer gently laid Tala on the ground, checking his pulse, breathing a sigh of relief when he found a steady one, then quickly checked over any serious injuries, ripping off his blackened t-shirt to stem some of the bleeding. He glanced over to Rei, glad to see that the scientists had finally regained their senses and were applying pressure to the wound, yet he still worried; Rei had lost a lot of blood, and if he didn't get medical attention soon, he might not survive. Another glance to his right and he felt tears well up in his eyes; Kai lay unmoving, save for the slight rise and fall of his chest, cuts and bruises littering his lithe frame, Bryan checking over him meticulously.

'He could've died out there,' Spencer thought sadly, 'And I didn't even realise that he had fallen.'

The screech of tires and the sudden flurry of movement, caught Spencer and Bryan's attention, and they watched numbly as paramedics rushed forwards; mouths moving, though no words came out. With great reluctance, they let the paramedics take over, breathing in relief when all three of the injured were loaded gently into an ambulance. They themselves were ushered into the ambulance as well, and with one final glance back, they watched as the blazing building was surrounded by fire-fighters, foam shooting out of nozzles in an effort to tame the fire, the fire engulfing the final resting place of their tormentor, Boris Balcov.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BEEP………………….

"Sir! He's flat-lining!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Crimson eyes gazed blankly up at the ceiling; unshed tears refusing to fall, refusing to grieve. Numbness had set over his mind and body since the awful bomb-shell was dropped on him two days ago, since he had woken up. He had been on his own the last forty-eight hours, figuratively speaking, ignoring all visitors, refusing to acknowledge the people around him. He was wasting away, doctors and nurses knew it, friends knew it; yet all desperately trying to help him along the road to recovery, willing him to get better, to snap out of his depression, his guilt, but were to no avail; it was his own mind that was causing him to stay in this almost comatose state.

Yet, much to everyone's relief, he wasn't giving up, he was still waiting, waiting for the news that would either make or break him. Waiting for the news of his fiancé. It had been a week since the night of the tragic incident where his fiancé, Rei and himself had almost died.

The first two days of their admittance looked promising, all three slowly, but surely recovering, that is until the night when Rei had suffered a sudden blood clot in his lung, resulting in a fit, which had tragically been the end for him. Tala had woken up a day after, yet four days later he was still drifting in and out of consciousness, the morphine clouding his rational state of mind. Kai, he had finally regained consciousness after three days of constant surgery, after suffering extreme internal bleeding, but when he was finally able to comprehend everything around him, he had learnt of Rei's sudden, unexpected death, and to make matters worse, Tala had had to be prepped for emergency surgery, and was currently in intensive care.

A soft knock on the door resounded through the stifling pristine room, and the door slowly squeaked open, yet no movement, no sign of acknowledgement from Kai, his gaze still fixed on the ceiling. Bryan stepped through the door and sighed, tears welling up in his eyes, an occurrence so rare from the stoic teen, a sign of exhaustion and grief beyond comprehension.

"Kai?" his voice was raw from three days of crying, eyes dark.

No movement, not even a blink. Nothing.

Bryan crossed the room and took a seat in a chair next to Kai's bed, and just spent the next few hours staring at Kai, often coaxing the mute teen into speaking. Time came and went and Bryan cast one last look towards Kai before shutting the door behind him with an exhausted sigh, his shoulders noticeably drooping.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"BREAKING NEWS!

A week ago, five world-class bladers, known as Bryan Kuznetsov, Spencer Petrov, Rei Kon, Kai Hiwatari and the once thought dead, Tala Ivanov, infiltrated a warehouse just off the edge of the city, where the now deceased Boris Balcov was conducting experiments. As of yet, police investigators are unsure of what the exact experiments are, knowing only that they were based around robotics and the human body.

All five bladers were admitted to hospital late that night, suffering injuries ranging from smoke inhalation, burns, cuts and lacerations, to gun shot wounds, internal bleeding and punctured lungs. Two of them, Bryan Kuznetsov and Spencer Petrov, were released earlier the next day, whereas Rei Kon, Kai Hiwatari and Tala Ivanov were still undergoing surgery.

However, I am regretful to say that Rei Kon passed away five days ago, news only just been released to media, from a blood clot to the lungs. Tala Ivanov is currently in ICU after going through emergency surgery. Whereas, Kai Hiwatari is conscious but apparently not responding to doctor's orders, although the young teen is able to comprehend the goings-on around him.

Bladers from throughout the world have flocked to the hospital, to visit the teens, urging them on on the road to recovery. The chairman of the BBA, Stanley Dickenson is currently planning Rei Kon's funeral, which is expected to be a world-class farewell to the brave teen…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eyelids fluttered softly, ice blue eyes opening to the world, a blurred glance around his surroundings before slowly sliding shut again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A soft voice gently roused him from his deep slumber and ice blue eyes opened to the world once again. A gentle hand on his cheek and he turned his aching neck to the right, blurred eyes focusing gradually on a face that brought tears to his eyes. He reached a heavy arm out, fingers tracing the full lips, wiping away the tears trailing down the other's cheeks.

"I thought I lost you again," the broken whisper floated to his ears, and he smiled softly.

"I never break a promise…"

* * *

_-sobs and huggles Kai, Tala, Rei, Spencer and Bryan plushies- _Wow...this is the end...OMG..._-huggles reader- _

I hope you guys enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it and yes...there will be a sequel...I just don't know when, but I promise to you that I will eventually type it up!

Review please!!

Take care all!!

Ja ne!


End file.
